Straw Hat OneShots
by imangieee
Summary: Small OneShots of Luffy&Nami and the rest of the crew. See what the crew's going through everyday of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are over a lot of one piece one shots, but I thought I'd make my own… Bet you haven't heard that before (; These will be updated whenever I finish a chapter. Just so you won't get bored waiting for 'Grand Line Academy' every Saturday. **

**These one shots won't always have Nami&Luffy in them. It can be just about anyone in the Strawhats. That way I'll have more to write about than just with two specific people... It'll mostly be Nami&Luffy, though. xP**

**Title:**** Protection**

**Characters/Pairing(s):**** Nami&Luffy**

**(Pre/Post) Time skip:**** Doesn't matter. But if I had to choose: Pre-time skip.**

Nami watched as more and more marines began to surround them. The island had a hidden marine base she had overlooked and she felt stupid and ashamed she didn't see it before. They were outnumbered, obviously. The crew was separated since they were out shopping for different needs and the marines had recognized them in a heartbeat. She was stuck with Luffy since she had to make sure he didn't spend his whole allowance on meat again. She blinked when Luffy got in front of her and blocked a few bullets she didn't see.

"Nami! Keep your eye out!" She snapped back to her senses and shook her head. She pulled out her clima tact from under her jacket and stood ready in position. More and more kept coming and she wasn't sure how they were going to get through it. Then again, of course they would. She was with Luffy after all. Her captain may be an idiot, but he can get out of any situation with just instinct alone.

"Nami!" She turned to him, but her vision was blocked when he placed his strawhat on her head. The hat was too big for her and it tilted, covering her eyes. She lifted it up with a single finger. Him handing her his strawhat was starting to annoy her. Why couldn't he just hold on to his strawhat like he usually does everyday?

"Why do you keep giving me your hat? I'm not some hook you can hang your stuff on when you don't need it!" Luffy kept his back towards Nami, keeping his eye on the oncoming Marines.

"Because they know not to touch my strawhat. So now they know not to touch you."

Nami blinked then sighed. Luffy logic. It was lame and corny, but sweet. Has that been why he's been giving her his precious strawhat? So he can protect her? So no one can touch her? Nami chuckled. Luffy can be smart, but he has a funny way of showing it. But then again, she has always known why he has always been giving her his treasure.

"Keep her safe."

Nami nodded. "Ee!"

"I wasn't talking to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Your Scar**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time skip: Post Time Skip**

Robin frowned when her partner jumped off the bird that helped them escape from all the chaos of the marines at the groves. She watched as he made his way through his nakama and towards her. Getting a better view of him made her frown grow deeper. She was concerned, upset, and confused. All that emotion was towards the huge cut over his left eye. He received another scar. Just how many scars can this one man take? He was filled with battle scars, yet he was still alive. Why does he try so hard?

"What's wrong?" Zoro frowned when he saw her expression. This was supposed to be a happy moment, especially for them. Her face showed no sign of happiness, but only sadness. This worried him and made him confused.

"Your scar..."

Just from those two words, he automatically knew what she meant. She always hated the scars all over his body, the huge one running down his chest in particular. She hated how he always got hurt or if he ever tried too much when he never needed to.

"It's not that bad," he defended.

"Not that bad? Zoro, you've been scarred."

Seeing him with a scar running down his eye was painful. It hurt her knowing he had been hurt over the two years she hadn't seen him. Just where did he fly to? She caressed his cheek and ran her thumb down his scar.

Zoro was about to answer, when he was interrupted with a kiss. He could tell she had put a lot of love and passion into that one little kiss. She pulled away and smiled. Her expression changed to happiness. He hated how she always had mixed feelings about things. He also hated how she never talked with words... but that was why he loved her.

"I don't like it. But it shows that you overcame it and thats good enough for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Your Promise**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami and OC's**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: VERY far into the future.**

Nami watched in awe as her husband began to tickle their daughter. It was definitely a sight she will never forget. She remembered their first child being born and the beauty and miracle it came with it. She's always wanted to be a mother. A great mother similar to what her foster mother used to be.

"DADDY, STOP!" screamed Nina. She was the youngest and the smallest of their bundle of three children. She inherited her father's black hair and her mother's brown eyes. She was only three years old, yet she has the brains of her mother.

"ATTACK!" screamed the eldest, Yuta. The raven haired boy charged forward followed by his eight year old younger brother. Both boys jumped onto their father and all four of them began to fall. Luffy held onto his daughter tightly as he landed on his back. The three children used all their strength to pin down their father.

"Oi, oi! That's not fair!" yelled Luffy as he 'struggled' to break free.

"Look who's talking!" yelled Riku, the middle child. He had his mother's hair color and his father's black orbs. He was tall for his age and almost reached his older brother's height. He may have his mother's outer features, but he also had his father's inner features. After a minute, he let go of his father, burped and scratched his rear when he felt boredom.

"Come inside and I'll give you some ice cream!" Nami called out as she walked into their house. The two youngest ran in following their mother. Luffy tried to get up and follow but realized that one of his kids was stilling holding onto him.

"C'mon, Yuta. I want some ice cream, too!" Yuta shook his head.

"Not until you admit I'm stronger than you!" Luffy chuckled.

"Can the prince really be stronger than the Pirate King?"

"Yes!" Luffy chuckled again. He lied down, bringing his hands behind his head and tilting his strawhat so it covered his eyes. Yuta watched him as he did so. His eyes widened when he heard a snore.

"DAD! I'M NOT JOKING!" Luffy lifted his strawhat with a single finger and smirked. He sat up and stared at his eldest son. He had a sandy brown hair color, brown eyes, and a scar running down beside his left eye similar to his jii-chan's. Luffy let a small laugh escape after thinking back to how he got it. It was the exact same way he got _his_ scar. Which is another thing that showed that he really was his son.

"You're not stronger than me. You will never become stronger than me." A vein appeared on Yuta's head. This was irritating and frustrating him.

"I WILL! I'LL GATHER MY OWN CREW THAT'LL BEAT YOURS AND FIND THE WORLD'S GREATEST TREASURE! NO MATTER WHAT, I'LL BECOME THE NEXT PIRATE KING AND BECOME STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"I see..."

Yuta formed fists with his hands. It took all his courage too say those words. He felt confident saying it, but it scared him just thinking about it. He felt something light being placed on his head. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"I'll let you hold on to this then. As a reminder of your promise to me. This hat is very important to me. Take good care of it. Give it back to me once you've fulfilled your promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey D. Yuta - 10 years old<strong>

**Monkey D. Riku - 8 years old**

**Monkey D. Nina - 3 years old**

**I kinda have mixed feelings with this. I'm not sure if I should've ended with that or added more. **

**I'm thinking about making a story with the.. kids ..of the strawhats. So, look out for that. (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Good Father**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre-Time skip; Water 7**

Out of boredom, Nami began to trim her mikan trees. She was surprised that even after the aqua laguna hit, her trees still managed to stay in one piece. She picked out a ripe mikan and began to peel it. The taste of it would calm her down and remind her of home. Considering the recent events in Enies Lobby, she really needed it. She was about to place another in her mouth when she heard something move.

She looked passed her trees and saw Luffy lying on his bunk. Seeing him in bed on a nice day confused her. Luffy would never pass off a good day as today. He would usually go out and play with Chopper and Usopp... okay, maybe not Usopp at the moment. He turned over and Nami saw that he was wide awake. She saw sadness and confusion in his eyes. She walked over to the bunk area, climbed up her bunk, which was right next to Luffy's, then dangled her feet on the side so she was facing him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nami, is my dad a bad man?"

"Oh.. you're thinking about what your grandpa told you?"

Luffy nodded. "I never even knew I had a dad, let alone knew he was alive."

"You never met him before?"

"Nope." His reply surprised her.

"Then who did you and Ace live with when you were little?"

"Mountain bandits!" he grinned. Nami stared at his face for some sort of hint that he was lying, but then again, he never lies.

"Are dads supposed to leave their kids when they're just babies?"

She tilted her head to the side. "No."

"Oh, well, I'll be a better dad to my son. I'll stick with him until he grows up and becomes a man. I will never let him go through the same things I went through when I was little."

Nami smiled at his statement. She really appreciated rare moments like these where Luffy would act mature... even if he never intended to. His maturity level grows higher everyday... or every month. Well, at least he's getting there. She lied down and rested her head on her pillow. She still had the smile on her face as she stared at the ceiling.

"Nami, do you think I'd make a great dad?"

"...Yes, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but I just had a feeling I had to make this before I went to bed. I'm super busy with homework and projects this weekend, so I'm not sure when the next one will be up.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: He's Gone**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Chopper, and OC**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: VEERY far in the future**

Nami took her place in the center of the crowd so she wouldn't be easily spotted. She was a crew mate of the pirate king after all. She has had to watch her back ever since the crew found the great treasure. She couldn't eat or rest. She's had marines following her everywhere. Part of the reason was because she was pregnant with his child. For five years, she's been hiding and the marines lost sight of her.

Everyone around her began to gather once the giant video screen came to life. She took a deep breath as the show began. The screen showed her lover wearing sea stone handcuffs as he was led to the execution platform. A huge crowd had formed at Loguetown where the execution of the new pirate king was held. The World Government thought it would a great idea to hold the execution the same place the late pirate king was executed.

As her lover began to climb the stairs, memories came back of when the crew disbanded. It was uncalled for and everyone was surprised by his announcement. Everyone had refused, but Luffy had made up his choice. Robin and Zoro went off together and she hadn't heard from them since. Usopp went back to his village and met up with Kaya. She heard they had a child together; but she also heard Usopp formed his own pirate crew after wanting to be a captain for so long. She couldn't imagine the latter happening with him being a coward and all. Sanji opened up his own restaurant using the fishes he found in All Blue. He would call every weekend to check up on them and send ingredients every month so they still had the best quality food. Franky went back to Water 7 to meet up with his old followers and show off to Iceburg about how he has reached a new level higher than him. Brook left for the Twin Capes and stayed with Laboon since Crocus had recently passed away. It was Chopper who had a hard time getting rid of. It crushed him that his nakama had to separate, so Nami agreed to let him stay with them. She needed him of course, since she was pregnant at the time.

Luffy reached the top and took a seat. His hair was messy as usual and the strawhat was absent from its place after finally passing it down to the next holder. His hair covered his eyes and he still had that huge grin he always wore. The two executioners took their stance and prepared their swords.

"MUGIWARA!" a man called from below the platform. "DID YOU REALLY FIND ONE PIECE?"

"Ah, we did..."

The crowd began to whisper to each other. Many questions were being asked. Did he take it all for himself? What did he do with it? How much did it hold? What will happen to it when he dies? Nami chuckled at their questions.

"And it's still there," Luffy continued. "It, again, is up for grabs for the next person strong enough to reach the end of the Grand Line! Every amount of gold has been left there for the next king!"

Nami's eyes widened when the executioners raised their swords. She looked away as the swords pierced his chest. Everyone around her cheered as the pirate king has finally died. Half of them cheered for the treasure that was still left for them to reach. She couldn't take it anymore. She sneaked through the crowd and walked home.

She stopped at her door and wiped a few tears that escaped. She had to be strong for _him_. Her little house was on top of the hill away from the village. It was a secret hidden house they found that they thought was perfect for hiding. She opened the door to be greeted by her son hugging her legs. She saw Chopper sitting on the couch. He turned off the little video screen they owned and looked down to hide his face.

"Mommy! Is he really gone?" Nami knelt down and got to eye level with him. He looked just like his father. Raven colored hair, brown eyes, and a small scar running down beside his left eye. On his head was the treasured strawhat that was passed down by his father. Seeing him, tears started to form and fall down her cheeks.

"Ee, he's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>I killed Luffy. T.T<strong>

**It was hard writing this; but I've always thought of what would happen after they find one piece, so here's one of my ideas. I don't really think it turned out that good. I'm not a big fan of writing such large paragraphs. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Opposites Attract**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Luffy closely watched the couple across the deck from him. To him, they were the perfect couple. Similar and understanding, just what Robin and Zoro are together. Then there was him and Nami. Complete opposites: he was care free, yet she was always the one to worry. Do opposites even attract?

Robin read her book as she sat close by her sleeping boyfriend. He looked next to him and saw Nami writing a list of what they needed in her little book. He turned his attention back to the couple when he saw them move from the corner of his eye.

He watched as Zoro stretched his arms high in the air then wrapped them around his partner. Seeing Robin's reaction, he decided to try it too. He stretched his arms in the air then wrapped them around Nami. She leaned in closer to him as she wrote in her book. He smiled at her reaction.

He then saw Zoro whisper into Robin's ear. Something he said made her giggle. He turned and got close to Nami's ear.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" she murmured.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interruptin-"

"MOOO!" he laughed but it abruptly stopped when he realized she wasn't laughing along.

"Cute, Luffy, but I'm very busy," she turned back to her book and continued writing. He pouted, then turned his attention back to the couple. Zoro was stroking her hair as she laid on his lap. He began to stroke Nami's hair. He felt her lean back a bit. It made him smile, knowing he was doing the right thing.

Then he saw Zoro lift his partner up so she sat on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on her back. Luffy then wrapped his arm around Nami and pulled her onto his lap. Nami gasped at the sudden embrace and felt his head touching her back.

"Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She looked across the deck and saw Robin and Zoro in the same position. Was Luffy copying them? Why? She moved back into her spot and stared at Luffy.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you copying whatever Zoro's doing?"

"Who says I was-"

"Don't lie to me." Luffy sighed.

"Well, since whatever Zoro does makes Robin happy, I thought I should copy him... so I can make _you_ happy."

Nami tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. He was so naive and innocent. So idiotic, yet so thoughtful. She loved that about him and it was what got her attracted to him in the first place.

"Luffy, you don't need to act like Zoro to make me happy."

"Yes I do! And its hard! They have everything in common and we're complete opposites. Opposites don't go together."

"Yes they do. One of us can do something the other couldn't and thats what makes us whole. We fit each other perfectly," she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away with a thoughtful face.

"I still don't get it."

* * *

><p><strong>Typical Luffy, but that's why we love him. (:<strong>

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had ****my Japanese project to work on. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**First let me say, HAPPY ONE PIECE ANNIVERSARY! 12 years ago today (Oct. 20), the first episode aired in Japan and our lives officially began! I thought I'd make a special chapter for this special day. lmao [: **

**Title: Who Knew**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Oi! Lunch is ready!" Sanji called from the entry of the galley.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook rushed in followed by the rest. It was another usual day for the Strawhats. The wind was calm and the ship only move an inch every minute. Everyone took their place and began to pick from the center of the table.

"Matte!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Sanji. He had a serious expression and he looked as if he were searching for something.

"Where's Luffy?" Everyone's eyes widened when they realized how quiet it was. With Luffy around, half the food would immediately be gone in the first second, but no one has touched the food yet. They looked around at each other but no one seems to know where their captain was.

"Let's eat before he comes!" Usopp yelled. He grabbed a spoon full of food and was about to place it in his mouth when a hand appeared and blocked his face.

"I don't think Luffy would be very happy that we started without him," said Robin as she placed her arms back down.

"Well then, let's go look! I can't be SUPER without my food!"

Everyone left their untouched food and began searching around the ship. It was a mystery that Luffy would pass off lunchtime. It was an even bigger mystery that he was missing.

Zoro check the figurehead where his captain would spend most of his time, but found him still missing. Sanji and Robin checked the men's and women's quarters but found it to be of no avail. Usopp checked the aquarium room while Franky checked around the Soldier Dock System. Both were unsuccessful. Chopper checked his infirmary but found it empty. Brook climbed up to the Crow's nest. He frowned. He was hoping to be the one to find their missing captain.

Nami stayed on deck as she thought of all the places their idiot captain could be. The places he usually hung around were all empty. Then again, he could be taking a shower and didn't hear Sanji's call. She climbed up the stairs and and reached the entrance to the library. She opened the door and stopped with her eyes widened. Sleeping with his head on the table and an open book in front of him was Luffy. It surprised her to find him here. He was never really the kind of person who reads everyday. She quietly closed the door and ran to the railing.

"Mina! I found him!" Hearing her, everyone met up at where she stood patiently.

"Where'd you find him?" asked Zoro.

"In the library."

"HA! Like Luffy would be in the library by himself," Usopp snorted.

Nami furrowed her brows. She led them to the entrance, opened the door, and stepped aside for them to see. Their reactions were very similar to Nami's.

"What's he doing here?" Sanji asked. Nami shrugged.

"That's what I wanna know," she stepped in, followed by her crew. They walked to where Luffy sat with curious faces.

"What's that book he's reading?" asked Chopper. Nami took the seat next to Luffy's and pulled the book closer to her. She read the first few lines of the page, then a warm smile appeared on her face. She read on, completely forgetting the crew behind her.

Zoro started to grow impatient as he tapped his foot.

"What does it say?"

"SHH!" Nami hissed. She turned back to the book. "Sanji-kun."

"Hai!"

"Prepare more food."

"N-Nani? But I already-"

"Its for a celebration."

"HAI~!" Sanji sang as he ran out the room. Everyone turned to Nami in confusion.

"A celebration for what? Is today something special?" asked Chopper.

"Something like that. I'll tell you later, but right now, can I be alone?"

She watched as everyone left one by one. She rested her elbow on the table and her head leaning on her hand. She smiled as she watched her captain sleep. Who knew that two years ago today, was when the Strawhats were formed. Luffy knew. He was up here reading the log book about all the adventures they had of when they first started. She was touched that he cared so deeply for them, but she was confused that he didn't tell them. He was no ordinary pirate captain.

After a minute, she heard Sanji call out that everything was ready. She lightly shook Luffy.

"Luffy."

The bubble that formed from his nose popped, waking him. He stretched and grinned.

"WAAHH! WHAT A GREAT NAP!" Nami chuckled.

"Nami! What are you doing here?"

"Lunch is ready."

"Hontou ka?" he rushed out the door, but ran back in. "You better hurry before I eat it all!"

He ran back out, leaving Nami alone. She sighed. She closed the log book and set it back firmly on her desk. Only half of it was finished, but she knew it will soon be filled. Someday.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me 10 minutes to figure out this '15 document limit' thingy, but I figured it out. -.-'<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Lui and Natsuki**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Strawhats, OC's**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: VEERY far into the future**

"Shishishi, she's perfect!" exclaimed Luffy. As he held his new born daughter in his arms, he couldn't help but stare at the beauty. His little daughter had her mother's orange hair and his black eyes. He, of course, had been hoping for a son who he can pass the throne to, but they can always try again. She slept soundly in his arms and everyone in the infirmary couldn't help but admire the new bundle of joy into their crew.

"What should we name her?" he asked. Nami shrugged. She was still recovering from the hard labor she just went through. She felt weak, but stood strong.

"What do you think we should name her?" she asked.

"OH! Name her after me! My name is a one of a kind and needs to be spread to the world!" exclaimed Usopp.

"No! Use my name! My name works for both boys _and_ girls!" Chopper intervened.

"How does 'Chopper' and 'Usopp' fit as a girl's name... well, whatever," murmured Sanji.

"It should be something cute and girly, right Lui?" Robin looked down at her son. He sat on the bed next to Nami and had a bored expression on his face. The raven haired boy played with his katana with half lidded eyes.

"I don't care." Robin sighed. She looked to her lover for help, but he was busy sleeping in the corner of the room. A hand appeared from his chest and slapped him. Zoro woke in a panic and took out Kitetsu and Shusui.

"Who did that?"

"Che, shitty marimo. How could you be sleeping on a special occasion as this?" said Sanji as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Yea, shitty marimo!" Chopper jumped up in anger.

"Che," Zoro sheathe his swords and sat back down with his hands behind his head, "is it really that hard thinking of a name?"

"No! Like I said! My name needs to be-"

"Hai, hai," Sanji kicked Usopp to the wall.

"Yohoho, can I hold her?"

"Uh.. With those boney hands, I don't think so."

"Oh! What about 'Niku'?" Luffy grinned. Everyone facepalmed.

"Er, I don't think any girl would wanna be named 'meat'," said Usopp.

"Lui!" Luffy called out. "You name her!"

"Why me?"

"Because she could be your future wife," said Robin as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Lui blushed deeply.

"I'm not marrying her!"

"Aww, come on, Lui. You two would make a cute couple," Nami smiled.

"Oi oi, Nami. She was just born half an hour ago and you're already talking about marriage?" said Luffy as his eyes widen at the thought of his daughter already getting married.

"I was just kidding. Ne, Lui. You come up with a name."

"Tch, I don't know... Natsuki?"

Nami and Luffy looked at each other then at Lui. The couple had a smile on their faces and it was starting to creep him out. He looked around the room and saw everyone smiling at him. Well, except for his father.

"What?"

"I like it!" said Luffy.

"Me too. It's cute," Robin smiled.

"I like it, too," Nami took her daughter from Luffy and rocked her. "It suits her."

"Way to go, Lui!" Franky slapped his back which sent him flying halfway through the bed. A vein appeared on his head as he got ready to unsheathe his katana.

"I will cut you!"

"Make sure you use 'Oni Giri' like I taught you," said Zoro with his eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you think Lui and Natsuki would make the perfect couple? Its like a new generation of LuNa! xD Natsuki having orange hair and Lui having a raven hair color. Yea, I'm a dork.<strong>

**I'm not too happy with the ending. I was gonna make a '13 Years Later' ending, but I just decided against it.**

**It was so hard trying to find a boy's name that starts with "Lu-". Turns out, there's no such thing as a Japanese boy's name having "L" as the first letter. So, "Lui" was suppose to be "Rui", but I had to change it so 'LuNa' can match!**

**Note:**

**- Monkey D. Natsuki - 'Means summer/hope'. Half an hour old.**

**- Roronoa Lui (Rui)- Means 'gem life'. 5 years old.**

**Lui acts like he's _a lot_ older, but with a smartass mom and a demon-like/badass dad, what'd you expect?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Visible**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro, Chopper**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Zoro took a deep breath as he sat in the middle of the crow's nest. He trained for two hours, now it was finally time for a few minutes of small meditation to calm his mind. He blocked all the noise that came from beneath. He even blocked Nami's loud bickering even though it could've been heard from a mile away. He ignored it all.

After a few minutes, his head began to fall, but he quickly got back into position and shook his head. There's never time to rest when an enemy can strike at any minute. His one eye opened when he heard the door being opened. He closed his eyes when he saw who it was. He can hear his little footsteps making their way to him. He felt the person's weight climbing up his back and took a seat on his shoulders. A vein appeared on his head, but controlled himself.

"Chopper."

"Hm?"

"What do you want?" Chopper leaned onto his left side and poked Zoro's scarred eye. Zoro let a sharp gasp escape from the pain it cause. He covered his eye with a hand. He turned so his one good eye could see him.

"What are you doing?"

"What did you do to get that scar?" Chopper pointed to his covered eye. Zoro removed his hand and got back into position.

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is! If you tell me I might be able to fix it!" Zoro chuckled and it caused a vein to appear on Chopper's head.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't care where I get hurt, just as long as my injuries are visible." When Zoro didn't hear Chopper respond, he opened his eye to find the reindeer's eyes filled with sparkles.

"SUGOI~! Where's your katana? I wanna try!" He took off running around the room to find his swords.

"O-Oi!"

* * *

><p><strong>I got the quote from Fairy Tail xP<strong>

**I thought it was pretty badass when Gray said it.**

***READ; IMPORTANT***

**This is my last update for a while. I'm going on a small break. Only because I got this new idea pounded into my head and I gotta get everything organized. I should be gone for at least 2-3 weeks. And when I get back, I'll have a new story for you (;**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! And I have so much finished that I'll be able to post every night/day! My new story is just about halfway done. I never expected it to be so long. I'll post the first chapter in a few days! (:**

**Title: Broken Leg **

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Chopper**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami stood awkwardly using her new cane for balance. The crew just went through a huge battle and won. Although, Nami had broken her leg during the event. She felt ashamed and embarrassed to be even using a cane. She felt like an old granny. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The battle took place high up in the mountains and Sunny was still docked at the port over a mile away. She sighed then limped her way to a huge boulder and took a seat.

"Why couldn't you fix my leg on the ship? I wouldn't be able to get down with my leg like this."

"It would've gotten a whole lost worse by the time we reach the Sunny. It was either fix your leg now, or lose your leg then," Chopper explained. Nami scoffed.

"How am I suppose to reach the ship before nightfall?"

Out of nowhere, someone picked her up and set her on their back. Nami looked at her broken leg to see if anything happened to it, but felt relieved to feel no pain. Nami looked up to see who was carrying her. With that raven black hair and recognizable strawhat, she immediately knew.

"Let's go, Chopper."

"Aye!" Chopper grabbed his stuff and walked to the edge where Luffy stood. Luffy looked at the Sunny with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see who's the fastest."

"Wait a minute! Are you running back? You could drop me on the way!"

"Don't worry, with me here, I won't let anything happen to you."

Nami's expression turned blank. She slapped his head. How many times has she heard that before?

"Since when has things not go wrong whenever I'm with you?"

"Luffy, she's doubting you."

"YOU TOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short. It was one of those 'what would happen if this happened' idea. xP<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: When I'm Not Here**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami searched around the deck for Luffy. He had been missing for hours and she was starting to worry. She climbed up to the figure head but found him still missing. She walked in the men's quarter's to find it messy and unorganized. Nami pinched her nose. It smelled like sweat, an unflattering odor that will drive women away. She quickly closed the door and stepped away from it.

She opened the door to the kitchen only to find Brook sitting at the table drinking his tea.

"Nami-san! Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen Luffy?"

"No, I have not. I haven't seen him since this morning."

Nami frowned then closed the door. She climbed up to the crow's nest and opened the door. She lifted it up so only her eyes can see incase he weren't here.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro as he lifted the largest dumbbell in the training room.

"Luffy's not here?"

"Does he look like he's here?"

A vein appeared on her head. She closed the door and climbed back down. Nami hated his attitude while he worked out. He never likes it when people bothered him. Something about ruining his concentration, which Nami respected, as long as it wasn't her he was giving attitude to. Nami walked over to her lawn chair and sat down.

"Is everything alright?" asked Robin.

"I can't find Luffy anywhere."

"He and Sanji took Mini Merry and went off to an island for food. They won't be back for another hour."

"Oh...," Nami sighed. She got up and started heading for the women's quarters. When she entered the room, she was surprised to find a teddybear holding a rose on her bed. Next to it laid a little note. She smiled and picked up the bear. It wore a strawhat similar to Luffy's as well as a red vest and blue shorts. She smelled the rose and smiled at its scent. She then picked up the note and unfolded it.

_This is just a little something that'll keep you company for when I'm not here. It makes me happy to know you'll never be alone. Keep it with you, always._

_I love you,_

_Luffy_

-x-x-x-

Luffy walked in the women's quarters to find it dark. He walked over to Nami's bed and turned on the lamp. A smile grew on his face when he saw Nami asleep in bed while clutching her new teddybear. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed away some hair that covered her face. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>This is completely out of character for Luffy. You don't really see him doing these kinds of things on purpose. But I thought it would be cute.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Tears**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Today was that day again. The day filled with nothing but sorrow and sadness. To make matters worse, it was raining down hard. There was no hint of sun anywhere. The sky was filled with thick gray clouds. The rain didn't cause them much trouble; sure it was raining non-stop, but there was no wind to shake them off course, so there was nothing to worry about.

Nami sat in the library by the window, watching as the rain drops slid down the glass window. Those rain drops falling down matched the tears that fell from her eyes. It has been ten years and she can still see the scenery in her head. It was torturing her and killing her inside. She wiped her tears, but more tears rapidly kept coming. She looked outside the window before getting up and walking outside in the rain. She walked towards the deck and sat on the top step of the stairs just outside the galley.

Nami looked at her reflection from the puddle that formed in the grassy deck from the rain. It didn't look like she was crying anymore. That was one problem she got rid of. Now all she had left was her pain. How can you get rid of pain such as this? As her hair started to get drenched, it started to cover her face. She heard the door to the galley open and closed followed by footsteps making their way towards her. The person sat down on the top step next to her.

Nami didn't need to look up to see who it was. With those sandals and shorts, it was hard to miss. Once he took a seat, he let his legs dangle on the steps. Without an umbrella to hide him from the rain, he felt weak and powerless. Nami heard a groan and an 'aaahhh' coming from her company.

"What are you doing here, Luffy?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Its none of your business."

"Being your boyfriend, I think it is."

"I just like being in the rain."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Alright, if you know me so well, then you tell me why I'm out here."

"Its that time of year... isn't it?" Nami looked up to meet his face. She saw him shaking and shivering a little. He must be trying to pretend that the rain isn't affecting him.

"Am I right?" he asked. Nami exhaled a breath she had been holding.

"Yes.. it is."

"I know what you're going through. I've been there..."

Nami blinked in surprise. She could've sworn she saw a tear escape from his eye. With this weather, it was hard to tell. She almost forgot. Luffy experienced the same thing she went through. Ace died in his arms. She wasn't alone when it comes to this. She had Luffy.

"You still have us... you still have me. Just know that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So stop crying now."

Nami chuckled. After knowing each other for so long, he should know her by now.

"I stopped crying when you sat by my side. It's kind of funny..."

A smile grew on Luffy's face when he saw a smile appear on hers.

"Whenever I'm with you, my tears will always go away."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little earlier than usual, only because I'm posting the first chapter of my new story as soon as I wake up tomorrow. Just a little Thanksgiving present for you guys (:<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Never Forgotten**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Ace**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Do you really need me to bring you down?"

"Ace..," Luffy stared at his older brother in shock. This couldn't be happening.

"Just pretend like I never existed." Luffy blinked his eyes.

"Don't say that, Ace!"

"You've grown up. You don't need me anymore, Luffy."

"Wait!" Luffy reached his hand out to grab him, but he seemed to be moving farther away. He started to run, but never left his spot.

"I'm really happy I got to see you again before I go. With a weak little brother like you, I can't help but worry as a big brother."

"ACE~!"

Luffy awoke with panic. He panted as he sat up straight to look at his surroundings. He was in his bunk and it was the middle of the night. All the guys were in their own bunks, snoring. Luffy placed his elbows on his legs and leaned his head so his hands covered his face. He didn't even realize that a river of tears fell in between his fingers and onto the blanket.

He thought he was over this. He thought he already went though this stage back when he was on the island with Rayleigh, but every once in a while he would get nightmares of his late older brother. He couldn't shake them off or get rid of them. No once can control their dreams and Luffy hated that. He moved the blanket off of him and got out of bed, making his way towards the door. He made his way quietly, making sure not to wake the guys. If anyone one of them woke up, the rest would start to wake up and pile tons of questions on him. He didn't need that now.

Luffy closed the door silently and turned around, taking in the calm air around him. He looked towards the second story and saw the women's quarter's door opening. Out walked Nami covered in a blanket. They stared at each other for a minute before making their way towards the stairs. They met halfway where they embraced one another. Nami wrapped her blanket around the both of them. Luffy laid his head on her shoulder and stayed like that.

"Let's go in the crow's nest. It's too cold out here," whispered Nami.

-x-

Luffy played with one of Nami's hands while she watched him. After hearing him scream, she knew he had another nightmare again. As his girlfriend, it was her job to make him feel better at moments like this. Nami rested her head on his shoulder.

"Luffy..." Luffy sighed.

"He told me 'goodbye' before leaving."

"That's a bit different than your other dreams. It's as if he's finally saying goodbye and staying away from your dreams now."

"I'm happy... but sad. Those nightmares are the last thing I have of him. I'd be scared to go to sleep, but happy at the same time. It's... sad. He's really dead."

"Luffy, do you remember what you said long long ago?"

"Like I'd remember something I said a week ago." Nami chuckled.

"You said, that a man doesn't die after being killed... he dies when he's forgotten. Ace will never die. He still lives here," said Nami as she pointed to his head. "That tiny little spot right there.. and here."

Luffy looked down at the hand pointed to his heart. She had a point.. well, he had a point. Ace might be dead, but he'll never be forgotten. Nami smiled when she saw his usual all too wide grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if Luffy really said this. I heard he did. It might be in the manga and I didn't see it. But, yea.<strong> **Ace will never be forgotten. He was an amazing brother and he died showing that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Our Own Future**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami walked around the Sunny in search of her crew. Everyone has been missing the whole day and not a single sound was heard. They were docked in an uninhabited island. It's been a one whole day since they dock and as soon as the anchor fell, everyone disappeared. Nami didn't mind at first. She thought everyone was just busy with their own jobs, but after a whole day, it's gone too far.

After finally checking the last room, Nami sighed and gave up. She decided to explore the island and possibly measure its area. Grabbing her supplies, she jumped off the Sunny and landed safely on both feet. She then began to make her way towards the forest. It was nearing twilight, so she had to make it fast before it gets too dark for her to see.

Nami stopped in her tracks when something caught her eye. A pathway was lighted with small candles and there were arrows drawn on trees leading the way. There couldn't be anyone on the island besides them, so this must be the crew's doing. Nami decided to follow it to finally see what they were doing. Nami smiled when she saw fireflies all over the place. It made the area look even more beautiful. She gasped when she arrived at the end of the path.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAMI!"

Nami grinned when she saw the decor. The whole place was lighted by many candles surrounding the area. If it were anything else, she would've easily spotted it from the Sunny. A huge banner saying 'Happy Birthday Nami' hung from the trees just behind her crew. A large pink cake was placed in the center of a large round table at the center of the area. Luffy walked over and took her hand, leading her to her cake.

"I didn't even realize it was my birthday."

"With you stuck in the library working on your maps, I'd be surprised if you did remember," said Usopp.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Luffy murmured. Nami stared up into the stars and smiled. After making her wish, she blew out all of her candles.

"Presents! Nami, open mine first!" said Chopper.

"Nami-san, please enjoy the song I wrote for you for this special day. Ah, but before I do, may I see your panties-" Brook was interrupted by a kick to the skull.

"Shut up, perverted skeleton!"

"Yohoho!" A sweet melody was heard as Nami sat at the table. Robin placed a shopping bag in front of her. Nami reached in and pulled out a new outfit. Nami squealed in glee.

"Thank you, Robin! It's so cute!"

"I'm glad you like it."

For her next present, Zoro threw a large sack on the table. Nami cocked an eyebrow as she opened it. Her eyes widened to see a sack full of belis. She turned to Zoro with surprise, Zoro replied with a smirk.

"My debt that I 'owe' you from back at Loguetown."

"How'd you get this?"

"Took a break from being a pirate for a while and went back to my old job."

"This doesn't look much, but I'll take it."

"Wait, Zoro! You can't take a break from being a pirate! That's against the rules!" yelled Luffy.

"What rules?"

Chopper placed a bouquet of flowers in front of Nami. He even placed a crown made of flowers on her head. Nami smiled at its beauty.

"I don't have any money. This is all I can come up with. Robin helped me, though."

"It's perfect, Chopper. You did a good job." Chopper gasped.

"Baka! Praising me won't make me happy, bitch!"

Usopp placed a long box on the table. Nami opened it and stared at her present in confusion. She picked it up and turned to Usopp.

"My clima tact?"

"It's not just any clima tact anymore. I'm improved it to work ten times as better. You can wipe out half an island with this bad boy. I even rebuilt it so you can use new moves."

"Whoa, sugoi, now I won't feel like a weakling like you!"

"OI!"

Franky handed Nami a small box. Opening it, Nami raised a long necklace. She smiled.

"Thanks Franky. It's beautiful. Although, I would've liked to have real diamonds."

"That's because it's not a real necklace." Taking it from Nami's hand, Franky raised it high then swung it down as if it were a whip. The necklace grew longer, revealing it to be an actual whip. Nami gasped.

"Sugoi!"

"SUGOI!" screamed the three youngest in the group. All three had sparkles in their eyes as they tried reaching for it, only to be blocked by Sanji.

"Now you don't have to use that dumb old stick anymore."

"OI!" yelled Usopp once more.

"My turn~!" Sanji wrapped his arm around Nami's shoulder and led her to another table. Nami gasped upon seeing a table filled with food.

"All of your favorites, plus a few new dishes here and there."

"Thank you! Sanji-kun!"

"Hai~! Nami-swan!"

Everyone ate and partied all night. By midnight, almost everyone was passed out drunk or tired. The only ones awake were the captain and the navigator. Thinking everyone's asleep, Luffy made his way towards Nami. He placed a hand out for her to grab. Nami looked up at him.

"I still haven't given you my present yet."

Taking his hand, Luffy led her deeper into the forest. About a mile away from the party, they stopped at a place where all the fireflies gathered. Nami grinned. Luffy led her to the center of it. Nami looked up and saw over thousands of fireflies. The scenery was beautiful. Luffy turned around so his back was facing Nami. Nami turned to him with concern.

"Luffy..."

"I've been thinking a lot about what to get you for your birthday, but I could never come up with anything."

"You don't need to get me anything. You being here with me is enough."

"I've been thinking about that too and I finally came up with a good present you hopefully might like."

"And that is?"

"Once we're done with this journey, let's make a promise."

"A promise?"

"Ah." Luffy walked over and placed her hand out. Opening her palm, he placed a tiny object and closed her hand. Nami pulled her hand back and opened it. Sitting on her palm was a silver ring. Nami stared at it in awe. It was so small and simple, yet so pretty and elegant.

"Let's promise," Luffy grabbed the ring and placed it in her ring finger, "that'll we'll make our own future together."

Nami smiled as her vision began to blur from the tears that formed.

"It's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Probably my longest one yet... I think. Sorry for a crappy ending.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: One Whole Day**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami groaned once again as she was dragged around the little village. She and Luffy made a bet on Chubby Bunny. Nami, only thinking of the prize, didn't even realize that her opponent was a rubber man who can stuff food the size of a cow in his mouth. Winner gets to buy the loser a new outfit they would have to wear for a whole day. The crew docked the ship on an inhabitant island just for them to finish their bet. Since Luffy won, he will be the one to pick out her new outfit.

"Luffy, hurry up already!"

"Wait! I need to find a good store!"

"What kind of store are you even taking me to?"

"Ah! I found one!" Luffy walked in a store and pulled Nami in. Nami looked around and only found it to be an ordinary store. Putting both his hands on her shoulders, Luffy pushed her towards a chair and sat her down. Nami folded her arms and pouted. Luffy dug through the racks, throwing clothes in the air that he didn't like. Nami couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the owner's chin falling to the floor at the huge mess. After finally finding the the perfect outfit, Luffy threw it into her arms and pushed her into a vacant fitting room. Nami sighed in irritation. Why was he rushing?

Nami stared in shock at her outfit. It wasn't anything like she expected, but she guessed she had to assume something like this would come from Luffy. She had on a black and brown zebra printed shirt. Over it was a hot pink leather jacket. For her bottoms, she had on a navy blue and red plaid skirt. She had black and white checkered knee high socks and lime green stilettos. She sighed. So this was the punishment he was aiming for. Nami stepped out, ignoring all the glances and murmurs coming from the other customers staring at her.

Luffy grinned upon seeing her. He got up and walked around her, examining her outfit in a three-sixty angle. He stopped in front of her and took a step back. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled with triumphant.

"Yosh! You look perfect!" Nami's chin fell to the floor after hearing his "compliment".

"Perfect? These clothes don't even match!"

"Were they suppose to match? Every morning, I just wear whatever looks good."

"That's because I buy all your clothes, idiot," Nami mumbled.

"Alright! Let's pay!"

-x-x-x-x-

Nami rubbed her arms as she stood behind Luffy to hide from the crew. It was hard enough walking around the village, now she had to face the crew.

"Mina! Mitte, mitte! My masterpiece!" Luffy stepped aside and revealed Nami to the crew. Everyone gasped in horror. Their mouths hung wide open as they stared at their navigator. Nami started to blush when none of them said a word, but that was interrupted when Usopp, Chopper, and Franky bursted into laughter. Nami clenched her fists in anger.

"Shut it!" Usopp wiped a tear that escaped from his eye.

"I-I'm sorry. This is just too funny!"

"Nice fashion trend. It might spread by tomorrow," Zoro teased. Nami threw one of her stilettos at him, leaving a bump on his head.

"I think Nami-san looks cute in anything, no matter how.. ridiculous," Sanji covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to not laugh and embarrass Nami any further.

"You look adorable," Robin stated with an innocent smile. Brook cleared his throat and walked up to Nami. He walked over to her and leaned down so he was eye-level with her.

"Since you're wearing a mini skirt, may I see you're-"

Before he could finish, Nami kicked his skull towards the railing, sending his whole skeleton body crashing into the wall.

"Yohoho! I got to see it! They're red! Yohoho~!"

Usopp, Chopper, and Franky laughed harder at his statement. Nami fell onto her hands and knees in depression. Today wasn't going by easy for her.

"Shishishi. Remember, Nami. You gotta wear that for the whole day."

"You never know," said Zoro. "She could be a big help. If any Marines come at us, she could scare them away with that fashion statement."

* * *

><p><strong>I've written a lot of 'cute' oneshots, I thought I'd take a small break from all of that and write a funny one with no pairings, just the crew being their usual selves. (:<strong>

**- 'Mitte' means 'Look' if you didn't know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Shattered**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami placed her hands over her eyes to cover her crying face. She had been crying for hours. The tears just wouldn't stop. She could feel her heart shattering to a million pieces. It was too much. She couldn't handle it. Any of it.

"P.. Please don't cry anymore..."

Nami removed one of her hands to look at her dying captain. Her dying friend. Her dying lover. How could she stop crying at a situation like this? Luffy had caught an incurable disease along their journey to find One Piece. It hurt Chopper how he couldn't do anything about it. Brook explained how his late ex-captain had a similar disease. There truly was no cure for this.

"B-Baka! You're about to die and you say I can't cry? Don't be stupid!" she cried out. It was hard to scream, let alone talk while she cried so much. Luffy, with the little strength he had, reached up and caressed her cheek. Nami placed a hand over his and leaned into his touch. This will be the last time he will ever touch her like this. She will forever cherish and treasure this moment. This last moment of his life.

"I'm.. sorry I couldn't live to see your dream fulfill," Luffy said weakly. "You joined my crew because you thought I could take you all the way, I'm sorry. But please... continue on with the journey."

"W-What are you saying-"

"Zoro will be the new captain, and he's promised to make sure that you'll achieve your dream once I'm gone."

"Luffy!-"

"We'll meet again, and when we do, I want to hear all of the adventures you went through."

"Luffy, please-"

Luffy reached behind him and grabbed his treasured strawhat. He slowly placed it on top his lover's head. He smiled weakly upon seeing both of his treasures in front of him. It brought hope and faith into his heart.

"It's funny. Whenever something bad happens, you're always the one to hold onto it. Now, I want you to keep it."

Nami looked down and didn't say a word. Even while he was on his last breath, it was still hard to argue with him. Nothing she can do can stop this moment from happening. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but more and more kept coming.

"I don't want to say goodbye, 'cause I know I'll see you again. So, I'll just say 'See you later," Luffy grinned. Nami looked up to find him smiling. Whenever she saw his smiling face, one would grow on hers. A small smile managed to grow on her own lips. He was right.

"You know I love you," he whispered. Nami gasped lightly. He was beginning to lose his voice. She squeezed the hand caressing her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut. She nodded in response and opened her eyes as more tears escaped her eyes.

"And you know I love you."

"Good.. I'm glad."

Nami gasped. Luffy began to close his eyes. The pressure from his hand began to fade. Everything around her began to change. The time ticking by. The atmosphere getting colder. The living person next to her has lost his last breath. But one thing didn't change. That smiling face on her lover's never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but I've been listening to a lot of depressing songs lately. This chapter was inspired by Shattered by Trading Yesterday.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Flowers**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Zoro watched as she walked towards her garden with another water filled watering can. She has been watering her plants a lot lately and Zoro couldn't help but notice. After just a few days, he immediately understood her. She was that easy to read for him. When she's not reading, she'd be watering the garden. The garden was pretty much her territory, and whenever any of those idiots messed anything up, she'd have no mercy on them.

She always had a smile on her face whenever she was at her garden. She would use her extra hands to chop any that have died. It wasn't like Zoro had a choice. His full view, when he's not asleep, was the garden and whenever he's awake, she was always there. To Zoro, watching his opponent's every movement was key to getting to know the enemy, but this wasn't the case. Right now, he getting to know a friend.

One day, she wasn't there. She wasn't there for a whole day. It made him grow concerned. It was nearing noon and around this time of day was usually when Robin would water her flowers. Actually, the whole crew was gone. They weren't docked on an island, so none of them should be off the ship.. unless Luffy fell overboard.. again. He heard a muffled scream from the infirmary and a large dented formed on the wall taking the shape of Luffy's figure.

Zoro walked in the infirmary and found the whole crew there. Everyone had frowns on their faces when he walked in the room. He looked towards the bed and saw Robin lying there, asleep.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's caught a high fever. Nami found her sweating and panting this morning. It's really serious. Her temperature won't go down," explained Chopper.

"Like I said! We need to feed her lots of meat then she'll get better!" exclaimed Luffy.

"If we feed her lots of meat, what does that leave you?" asked Sanji. Luffy gasped.

"Never mind! Forget what I just said!" Everyone facepalmed.

"Anyway, I've given her everything she needs for now. All we can do is wait."

"Robin-chan, get better soon," Sanji managed to speak out from all the tears flowing from his eyes. The crew began to exit the infirmary one by one. Robin needed her sleep. Having the crew waking her up every now and then wouldn't help her get better. Zoro sighed as he sat on the bench of the crow's nest. With the thought of Robin being sick, he couldn't think of doing anything for the remainder of the day. He didn't even feel like training on such a mellow day.

Zoro rolled his eyes when he saw Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper running around the deck playing tag. He remembered when Luffy and Usopp made him play tag. Idiots. He looked around the deck and found the crew doing their usual routine. His eyes stopped on the garden on the second floor. He smirked when an idea came to mind.

-x-x-x-

Robin's eyes fluttered open. She felt weak, but stronger than the last time she woke up. She looked around and found the infirmary completely empty. She looked at the clock and found it to be the middle of the night. Everyone must be asleep. She slowly sat up and fixed her pillow so she was able to lean on it from the bed's back board. With the feeling of her throat being dry, she got up and walked towards the desk for her water.

She stopped when she found a bouquet of flowers on her bedside table. She walked towards it and picked it up. They looked exactly like the flowers from her garden. She turned it around to find a note attached to ribbon.

_Sorry for taking your flowers, but I thought these should be the first things you see when you wake up. Get well soon._

_- Zoro_

Robin smiled. She raised the flowers to her nose when she felt a strong aroma tickling her nose. Her smile grew wider. The moment she saw the flowers, she had a feeling that it was Zoro that sent it to her. She's always known that he's been watching her whenever she would water her garden. Just like how she always watches him whenever he would take his usual naps.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, a Zoro&amp;Robin fic. I've been getting a lot of requests on them and I just couldn't say no.<strong>

**Is anyone else excited about the next chapter of the manga? Finally! Jinbe's response.. well, hopefully.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Mishap**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami couldn't stop her laughter upon seeing the boys. Even Robin chuckled when she saw their mistake. Apparently, the boys accidentally switched their outfits with one another and came out with different clothes. Honestly, how can you not tell that you're wearing someone else's clothes.. unless you're drunk, but this wasn't the case.

Nami laughed harder when Usopp shakily and slowly placed the swords on his hiramaki on the ground as if they were about to attack him. A vein appeared on Zoro's head.

"Shut up already!"

"I-I'm sorry! This is just too funny!"

"Can someone do something about these clothes? Brook's skeleton body doesn't really match my own SUPER body," said Franky. Brook's clothes were skin tight on him. With those large, round shoulders, it was a miracle he even managed to get it to fit.

"I know how you feel," said an irritated Sanji. He had on Chopper's clothes and just like Franky, they didn't fit him at all. The orange and white tank top was too small for his size. It was odd how it would stretch whenever Chopper would transform, but that didn't work on Sanji. Brook stroke a pose in his new outfit. He had on nothing but speedos and a hawaiian tee.

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Please! Don't look at me! I look hideous!" Sanji cried out.

"Its kinda hard not to," replied Robin.

"Mina-san! Don't I look mighty sexy in this? Yohohoho~!" Nami raised her blanket up to her mouth to hide her laughing face. Chopper cheered and applauded his comrade as Brook did multiple poses. He was nothing but bones anyway. It's not like he's showing anything the crew doesn't already know.

"Everyone! I get to be captain for the day!" exclaimed Chopper. The reason for his statement was because he had on Luffy's clothes besides his Strawhat. Of course, they were took big for his chibi size, so Chopper had to transform into his heavy point in order for it to fit perfectly.

"What? Who says you get to be captain? Just because you're wearing Luffy's clothes, that doesn't make you captain!" yelled Usopp.

"Does to!"

"Fine! If you're captain, then I'm first mate!"

"What?" yelled Zoro. Both Zoro and Usopp had the other's clothes. The clothes seemed to fit on both of them since both had a masculine built body. So, both didn't have much trouble with their mishap. But one thing did frighten the sniper. The three sharp swords attached on his waistband scared him to death. He had to get all of them away from him otherwise he just might slice himself on accident. Zoro lifted the large hat up.

"Jeez, how do you handle this umbrella on your head. I can barely see."

"It keeps me shady! Don't insult the hat!"

Luffy walked up to her chuckling girlfriend with a frown on his face. Nami looked up and frowned when he saw his frown.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"I hate wearing a tux," he explained with a pout.

"Really?" Nami got up and adjusted his tie. Luffy watched her every movement. She smoothened out the surface then looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"I think it makes you look more handsome." Luffy rolled his eyes and looked away as his cheeks began to turn pink. Nami chuckled. Robin walked up to her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Hmm..." Zoro sighed.

"Don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to. But I should say, you look sexy," Robin murmured as she placed her hands on his abs. Zoro chuckled and removed her hands from his chest and just held them.

"Not now, later."

"Oi! Can we change back now?" Franky called out.

"NO!" screamed Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the list of who has who's clothes on (I hope I'm right):<strong>

**Luffy - Sanji's clothes**

**Zoro - Usopp's clothes**

**Usopp - Zoro's clothes**

**Sanji - Chopper' clothes**

**Chopper - Luffy's clothes**

**Franky - Brook's clothes**

**Brook - Franky's clothes**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Winter Wonderland**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami sneezed for the tenth time. She sighed and laid back on her pillow. Today was not her day. This morning, Nami woke up with a cold. She wasn't happy about it.. and neither was Luffy. With the navigator out of the job, they couldn't go anywhere. Right now, the Sunny's anchored in the middle of the ocean.

Nami turned her head to be faced to face with her captain. He had his elbows leaning on the bed, his chin resting on his hands and he stared at her with a blank expression. Nami stared back with half lidded eyes.

"You know, you don't have to hang around here if you don't want to."

"But there's nothing else to do."

"Go play with Usopp and Chopper."

"They're busy."

"Brook?"

"Busy."

"Franky."

"Busy."

"Zoro? Robin?"

"Both busy."

"If Sanji's busy, then why don't you just go steal some food. You figured out the code, right?"

Luffy pulled off a thoughtful face as he thought about her suggestion. Luffy pretendedly gasped, but Nami's hopes died down when he smiled and shook his head in deny.

"Not hungry."

"That's new."

"Nami~, let's go out and play~!"

"If I do, I'll get even more sick."

"But I wanna show you something."

"Maybe some other time. I'm too tired to even get up."

"Please~!"

"Why don't you just tell me what you wanna show me?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"It's more fun if I show you."

"Maybe after I get some sleep. It's not like it'll go anywhere, right?" said Nami as she raised the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes. Luffy got up and threw the covers off of her. Nami opened her eyes and glared at him. Luffy glared in return.

"You're coming with me, now!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Captain's orders!"

"Keep going and there won't be a captain!" Luffy smirked.

"You can't get me if you can't catch me," said Luffy as he was about to dart out of the room. Nami chuckled.

"Not even gonna try." Nami reached for her glass of water from her nightstand, only for it to be snatched away by Luffy. He stuck his tongue out and ran out of the room.

A vein appeared on Nami's head as she finally got off of her bed. She wrapped a small quilt around her shoulders and walked to the open door. She shivered when a breeze passed by her. She didn't remember it being this cold before. She stepped outside and looked down when she stepped on something soft. To surprise, tons and tons of snow were spread out everywhere.

Nami wrapped her quilt around her tighter. She popped her head out of the doorway and looked left and right. Luffy wasn't anywhere she can see. She gritted her teeth in frustration and slowly walked towards the railing. She gasped when she saw the deck filled with snow, but that wasn't what caused her reaction.

The whole deck was decorated like a winter wonderland. Snow figures and snowmen were built everywhere as well as a playground, a large christmas tree, a little house, trees and bushes, all made out of snow. Everything before her looked absolutely beautiful. The snow falling just added the perfect touch to their white christmas. The rest of the crew stood at the center of it all and they were all looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Now I know what you meant by 'busy'," Nami chuckled.

"Since you're sick, we thought of something that could make you feel better," said Luffy.

Sanji walked over and placed her jacket over her. He took a step back and placed his hand out.

"Would you like to play in our 'Winter Wonderland'?"

Nami grinned and took the offer. The three youngest cheered and ran around the deck. Nami laughed and grabbed a handful of snow, wrapping it into a snowball, and threw it at Zoro. Zoro scowled and threw one right back at her. A huge snowball fight had started and almost everyone was losing. Nami took a deep breath then took a seat on the swing. A winter wonderland was just what she needed to feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by my cold.. lol jk. I wrote it days ago.<strong>

**Since its the winter season, some of my oneshots will be about Strawhat Christmas's and such.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Missing Mistletoe**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Sanji**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy watched as Sanji placed mistletoes above every doorway. Luffy didn't understand his reasons' at first; it was something about getting something from Nami or Robin, but Luffy was busy trying to catch a fly that was bugging him at the time. Deciding to finally get his answers, Luffy walked up to Nami.

"Nami, what's the whole point of a mistoe?"

"Mistoe?" Luffy nodded and pointed to the little plant above the galley's doorway.

"Ohh, you mean a mistletoe! You don't know what they're for?" Luffy shook his head. "When a guy and girl walk under it at the same time, they have to kiss."

"Why?"

"It's tradition."

"Hmm..." Nami raised an eyebrow as she watched him think. He looked deep in thought. Since Luffy never really thought about anything, this was all new to her. This was Luffy after all.

"What are you thinking?"

"N-Nothing," Luffy said quickly, then ran off for the men's quarters. Nami stared at the slammed door before letting it go and doing what she was originally doing.

-x-x-

Nami walked out of the women's quarters only to be stopped by Sanji in his love-state mode. Realizing that the mistletoe was above them, Nami took a step back with a disgusted face. Sanji's love-state died down and he walked away with complete depression. Nami stared at him and then looked up. The mistletoe was no where in sight. Nami sighed in relief, but the missing mistletoe got her curious. Where could it have gone?

On her way to the library, Nami thought deeply about it. She remembered watching Sanji putting up mistletoes all over the ship. It was only meant for him to target her and Robin, but any of the guys walking under it at the same time would've been awkward.

Nami quickly stepped in the library and closed the door behind her. It seemed as if the weather was getting colder and colder as they go through the New World. She decided to let it go as she walked to her desk. To her surprise, she found a small present lying on her desk. She picked it up and examined it. It didn't say who it came from or who it was for. Thinking it was money, Nami quickly opened it. She stared at the present questioningly and with disappoint that it wasn't money. She raised the mistletoe high. So this was where it went.

Out of no where, she felt a pair of soft, warm lips on her cheek. She quickly turned around only to find the door hanging wide open and a brief sight of someone's red shirt before she completely lost sight of the person. Nami chuckled.

"Clever Luffy."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I've reached 20 chapters. That's a lot of chapters and I still have a lot to go (:<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Tradition **

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro, Sanji, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Everyone on the Thousand Sunny was doing their usual thing like every other day. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting on the side of the ship as it sailed, trying to catch any funny-looking fishes they might come upon to add to their collection in the aquarium room. Nami was in her room, drawing maps with the window open so she can detect if anything went wrong with the weather like the navigator she is.

Robin was in the aquarium room, reading a book. Franky's in his Weapon Development Room creating a new weapon he recently came up with with Usopp. Brook is in the kitchen, drinking his usual 2:00 PM tea. In an hour, he will have his 3:00 PM tea. Zoro was taking his daily nap on the side of the deck and Sanji was cutting the mikan trees as asked by Nami.It was your ordinary winter day, what can possibly go wrong?

Sanji placed one last mikan in the basket before wiping his head of sweat. Cutting the trees can be tiring when doing it alone, but Nami asked him to do it and he had to do it. That's just the kind of man he is. Deciding to take a small break, he left for the kitchen to get a quick drink.

Zoro rubbed his eye and yawned. A small, cold breeze passed by him and woke him in the process. He sat back up and popped any muscles that felt stiff. He grabbed his three katanas and placed them back on his haramaki safely. He stood up and stretched. He decided to get some booze to wake him up for now.

Before Zoro can grab the handle, the door to the kitchen opened revealing Sanji. Sanji dropped the glass he was holding, smashing into pieces as it hit the ground, and took a step back with a disgusted look on his face. Zoro stared at him questioningly then looked up. A mistletoe hanged on the doorway just above them. Zoro screamed and back himself to the railing.

"Yohoho~! My, my, what a strange turn of events!"

Brook was at the table having his tea, and he immediately caught on as soon as Sanji dropped his drink. Running noises were heard around the whole ship. Zoro then realized his mistake of screaming. Now the whole crew is making their way for where the scream came from. Zoro was about to make a run for it when he was blocked by something hard and metallic. He looked up and realized he ran into Franky.

The crew started to show up one by one and they were now surrounding the doorway, blocking Zoro's and Sanji's chance of escaping.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?" Nami asked Zoro.

"I-It's nothing. Go back to what you were doing," Zoro stuttered.

"I also heard a glass breaking from underneath. What happened?" Franky eyed the two.

"The marimo already said it was nothing! I just slipped and dropped my drink!" Sanji defended.

"Yohoho~! No need to lie, Sanji-san. I saw it all, though I don't have eyeballs to see with. SKULL JOKE!"

"What happened in here, Brook?" asked Usopp.

Brook pointed up. Everyone looked up to find what was the cause. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper smirked evilly. A small sweat bead fell down both Nami's and Franky's heads. Robin just stared at it as if it were nothing. Everyone except the three youngest in the crew took a step back away from Zoro and Sanji. Luffy wrapped an arm around Sanji who gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You ready, Sanji? Are you ready for your first man kiss?"

Usopp wrapped his arm around Zoro.

"Zoro-kun, this can either be the worst moment of your life.. or the best moment of your life."

Luffy and Usopp pushed Zoro and Sanji towards each other. Sanji pushed Zoro off of him in disgust.

"I'm not gonna fucking kiss that dumbass marimo!"

"Sorry, Sanji-kun," said Nami while avoiding eye contact and trying to stop herself from smiling or else she'll end of laughing. "It's tradition. You're the one who put all those mistletoes on top of every doorway."

Sanji turned back to Zoro who was giving him a death glare as if saying that as soon as this whole thing is over, one of them will be killed. The crew's eyes widened when they saw Zoro and Sanji slowly leaning towards each other. Usopp covered Chopper's eyes and Franky covered Nami's and Robin's eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

-x-x-x-x-

"Uh, Sanji, I don't think washing your mouth with soap will clean your mouth," said Chopper as he watched his friend rub his tongue with soap and a toothbrush to get the kiss off his mouth.

"Ah don gif a shif! Yo dah doctah! Gif meh sumtin to clea mah moth wif!"

-x-

Nami blinked as she watched Zoro clean his own mouth with booze. She scrunched her nose and squinted her eyes. It looked disgusting just from the sight of it. Once Zoro finished, she decided to finally ask him for his reason.

"Again, why are you cleaning your mouth with booze?"

"So my mouth can taste like booze all day long."

"Does it actually work?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Zoro smirked.

"Eww. I'd rather kiss the soapy idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you figure out what Sanji said to Chopper? lol I'm not translating that. I think you can figure it out.<strong>

**This was inspired by my last Strawhat OneShot chapter. If Sanji put up mistletoes on top of every doorway, what are the odds of two of the guys running into each other under it? I thought Zoro and Sanji would be a perfect example. xP**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Swimsuit Contest**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. Zoro proclaimed that he was busy so she was in charge of keeping an eye on any ships or islands in sight. It had been quiet all morning on the ship which seemed odd to her. She looked down at the deck and saw a giant stage set up with a catwalk and Robin sitting at the table just at the end of it. What are they doing?

"NAMI! COME DOWN HERE!" screamed Luffy. Nami was startled by his scream. Thinking it was an emergency, she obeyed her captain's order and climbed down the ladder. She turned around and to her surprise, all the guys were in their swim trunks.

"W.. What's going on?" she asked hesitantly. She was afraid to ask let alone know what their answer was.

"We're having a swim suit contest!" replied Chopper who was in his heavy point so he looked more human rather than in his brain point. Nami was still confused for she didn't get the answer she was looking for.

"..Why?"

"Sanji's been saying how girl's always look their best in a swimsuit and he couldn't figure out who looked best between you two," explained Usopp. A vein appeared on Nami's head. "So, we made our own swimsuit contest to see who looks best in a swimsuit."

"And you're having Robin judge you?"

"We needed all the guys to be the contestants! It would be weird if a guy was picking who had the best body, that's weird," explained Luffy.

"And you're actually going along with this?" Nami asked Robin. Robin smiled innocently.

"I'm just curious of what they've got to bring to the table."

"You're the judge too, Nami," said Luffy. Nami turned to him in shock.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

Nami sighed. She couldn't come up with an answer to that. She thought about what Robin said and took the whole contest into consideration. She stared at each one of the boys. Sanji was looking at her with pleading eyes, Zoro looked bored, Franky kept posing like his usual self, Brook and Chopper were filled with excitement, Usopp waited for her answer and Luffy had a serious expression. She looked at Robin who was giving her comforting smile.

Nami sighed again. She walked towards the table and took a seat next to Robin. Most of the guys cheered for their contest is about to officially start. They walked backstage to get ready.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," murmured Nami.

"Neither can I, but it's fun," replied Robin.

"What's the prize for the winner?" asked Nami as she scanned through the papers all over the table.

"Second place gets a date with you. First place gets to spend the whole day with me."

"WHAT? Who came up with that?"

"Sanji."

Nami slumped back in her seat as her soul was about to leave her body. So, she was involved even if she refused to join. Nami stared at the stage Franky had built just for the event. The backstage was small, but the catwalk took up a quarter of the deck. Maybe they were going too overboard with this, but maybe Nami was just overreacting.

"And if he loses?"

"Then, that's his fault."

"And you're okay if Zoro wins second place?"

"Of course, since it's the two of you, I doubt the date will actually happen."

"You have a point. Anyway, when's it starting?"

Out of no where, lights started to dance from the stage. All sorts of different colors flashed on and off. Music identical to a game show started to play and an announcer's voice, that sounded almost like Franky's robot voice, was heard through the speakers.

_Ladies and Ladies! Are you ready for our first ever Male Strawhat Swimsuit Contest?_

Nami and Robin only stared at the stage with a blank and boring expression.

_Well~, to start the show, our contestants will do.. the walk!_

One by one, the boys walked out from back stage and made their way down the catwalk. Starting from the shortest to tallest, Luffy to Brook, all of them had a very serious expression. Nami stared at them with amazement. They were actually taking this seriously. As soon as they reached the end of the catwalk, they would stop, pose, and make a U-turn and head for backstage.

Nami looked down at the papers in front of her and saw that they were score sheets. There were three stages to this 'pageant'. First, was the walk and pose. Second, is the talent portion. Third, was the big questions. Nami read through the goals for the first event.

Had to be serious.Didn't smile.Looked sexy.Didn't act like an idiot.

There were three lines indicating to write the first place winner to the third. Nami thought back on their poses. Believe it or not, Zoro's was the best. Even if he might've not been into this, he was doing a good job. Another shocker is that Luffy was right behind him, then Sanji.

_Up next we've got our talent portion! Each one of our contestant will perform something their best at and you ladies will rank your top three!_

The talent portion went by like the wind. All the guys did what they did best, and that was each of their unique fighting styles, except for Franky, who showed his new gadgets and weapons, and Brook, who played a new song. The rankings were Luffy in first place, Zoro in second, and Sanji coming in third.

Now that Zoro and Luffy were tied, it was up to the both of them to answer the big question. Everyone except the top two were eliminated and are now standing by the catwalk. Sanji was in the back corner, crying like a baby for his rules backfired against him.

Up first is Luffy. Considering it's Luffy, his answer should be something idiotic. A bowl filled with folded pieces of paper appeared on the judge's table. Each one contained a random question to ask the contestants. Nami randomly picked one out and opened it.

"If you had to chose between your nakama and your dream, which would you chose?" Nami read out loud.

"That's easy, my nakama."

"Be more specific," said Robin.

"I can't reach my dream without my nakama, and what's the whole point of reaching my dream if I don't have anyone to share it with?"

Everyone's chins fell to the floor. It was actually a decent answer. It took the judges a minute before they could write down their thoughts. Luffy walked back backstage and Zoro replaced his spot behind the mic. He looked annoyed and irritated. This time, Robin picked a random question and unfolded the paper.

"Would you give up your treasure for the ones you love?" Robin read out loud.

"Are you kidding? I would give up my life for the ones I love. Giving up my treasure is like paying Nami's debt only halfway, it's not enough. It's selfish if you were to only give your treasure."

Everyone's chins crashed through the ground. Even Sanji was shocked and impressed by his answer. With that, the winner had been decided. Winning first place and the chance to get to spend the whole with Robin was Zoro.

Robin chuckled. "We spend everyday together anyways."

"But today, we get privacy. You understand what I'm talking about," said Zoro with an devilish smirk as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her closer.

"No, I don't. You might have to show me once we're alone," replied Robin in a seductive tone.

Winning second place and the chance to go on a date with Nami was Luffy. Luffy walked up to her with a wide grin on his face. Nami stared at him questioningly.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Because I was nervous, now I don't have to ask you to go on a date with me. Now you _have_ to go on a date with me."

"Wait.. what?"

Sanji sat down on the bench and leaned back on the mast. He blew out a puff of smoke as he stared at the couples. Brook took a seat next to him.

"That was a nice thing you did. Creating this contest so they can win," said Brook.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, like I didn't overhear Luffy-san asking for your help and how you've been staring at Robin-san whenever she's alone."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p><strong>Who would be in your top three if they were to actually do something like this?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Mr. and Mrs. Claus**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

"Ugh, I feel like an idiot," complained Zoro.

"I think you look cute," Robin complimented. Robin had come up with the idea of having Zoro dress up as Santa Claus this year. It was their first Christmas together after all, and his deep voice fit the costume perfectly. It will be a surprise for the crew for no one will see this coming. The only one that knows so far is Nami who helped plan everything out. Right now, they're in the women's quarter's getting dressed for the part.

"Tell me again why I have to do this?"

"If you don't do this, I'll make you work for you debt again," said Nami who just entered the room. She sat down on her bed and kicked her shoes off. "Just be happy that I forgot all about your debt."

"How can you forget when you keep reminding me?" murmured Zoro.

"Zoro, are you ready?" asked Robin.

"Ready? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Don't worry," Robin adjusted his red hat and fake white beard. "Just remember, I've got you back whenever you need me. You're not alone on this."

Zoro chuckled. She was referring to her matching outfit to his. How can there be a Santa Claus without a Mrs. Claus? Robin had a white-haired wig on and an old fashioned dress she found at a costume shop. Zoro's costume was the easiest to find, but Nami had to add in some extra small pillows in his suit to make him look overweight. To hide his green hair, Nami had to temporarily dye his hair white. Zoro hated it all, but for Robin's sake, he had to go along with it.

"If you do a good job, I'll give you my present early this year," whispered Robin.

"Ho, ho, ho."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how far this would go, so I just stopped it here. Sorry its so short.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Every Step of the Way**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy whistled innocently as he looked around the tent. He ignored the fact that his navigator was giving him the most deadliest glare that with one quick look, it could kill him. They were stranded on possibly the coldest island in the New World. Nami didn't want to stop for it made the weather too cold even from a distance, but Luffy rocketed himself towards the island. Nami tried to stop him, but was dragged along with him anyway. Luffy would've rocketed themselves back, but the Sunny was caught on a strong current that led them away from the island.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" asked Luffy while avoiding eye contact.

"This is all your fault you know. Who knows how long we'll be stranded on the island!"

"You didn't have to grab onto my shirt you know.. if you wanted to come along, you could've just asked."

"I never wanted to stop on the island in the first place!" Luffy finally looked at her, but he looked serious and mad.

"What ever happened to wanting to draw a map of the world?"

"...What?"

"You've always said you've wanted to draw a map of the world. How are you going to do that if you keep skipping islands for your own personal reasons."

"H-How... I don't even have my stuff."

Luffy moved his backpack so it sat in between them. He unzipped it and opened it wide for her to see. To her surprise, Nami found all the stuff she needed to calculate every inch of this island.

"But the crew-"

"I had Zoro create a strong wind that would push the Sunny away. They're not that far. I just thought we could be alone for a week."

"So, the food and the tent, I'm guessing the whole crew was in on this, too?"

"Yup!"

Nami stared at his triumphant smile. He was really confident on this.

"Since when have you been caring about my dreams?"

"I care about all of you guys' dreams. Being the captain, it's my job to help you little by little every step of the way. That's my job."

"And being your friends, it's our job to help you with yours."

"Exactly!"

Nami chuckled. She grabbed his backpack and her coat. Luffy watched as she stood up and placed her backpack on.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?"

"Shishishi, of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've always loved Luffy's passionate side. xP<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy New Year everyone. I just wanted this to be my first update for the new year.**

**I'm still on my break, and for those who don't read GLA, I'm on break for a while due to a tragic loss in my family. I might be going back to the Philippines for the funeral in a month or so.. so I guess I won't be updating until February. I'm truly sorry and I hope you will be patient with me.**

**Title: Happy New Year**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Rayleigh**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: During the time skip.**

Luffy looked up into the sky to find it to be a starry night. Millions of stars filled the sky and only one crescent moon stood out. It was only minutes before the new year and Luffy had to get away from Rayleigh in order to do what he was about to do. Tonight was a perfect night to do it. It was important and if he didn't do this now, he'll regret it for a whole year. He looked up at one particular star and made a wish.

Zoro. My swordsman, my first mate. You stood by my side this whole time and never complained once. You've put up with my selfish acts and became a true loyal friend to me. I hope you have grown stronger after these two years and finally reach your goal of becoming the world's greatest swordsman.

As the star disappeared, Luffy moved on to the next one.

Nami. My navigator, my queen. I'm sorry to have been a trouble to you all this time, but we eventually fell in love and every punch you land on me after that makes me realize how much I love you each day. You've guided us so far and without you, I'd probably still be in East Blue right now. You're beautiful in my eyes, so I have no doubts that you'll grow into an even more beautiful person the next time we meet. I hope you have grown smarter than you are now and lead us to the end of the grand line after these two years.

Usopp. My sniper, my liar. We've had the most stupidest moments on the ship and without you, each day would be a bore. Your stories may have been lies, but they've put a smile on my face every time. You may not be strong now, but I know you'll become stronger and prove to me and your father that you are a true warrior and a great sniper.

Sanji. My cook, my bridge to endless delicious food. You're the only one in the crew that gets the most annoyed with my endless hunger and I'm sorry. You've supplied the crew with your delicious food and never failed to amaze us. You've given us the power to live strong every day. You're an essential part to my- I mean the crew's hunger and without your food who knows how long we would've survived the grand line. I know your dishes will be even more amazing when we reach All Blue.

Chopper. My talking raccoon- I mean reindeer, my doctor. You've supported the crew with your incredible medical skills and without you, Nami and probably the whole crew wouldn't have gotten this far into the grand line. Our stupid moments with Usopp and Brook always brings a smile to your face and it makes me realize that you're not just a reindeer, but a human as well. You smile, cry, and laugh like the rest of us. You're not a monster. I know you'll cure every disease in this world and with you in my crew, I know I can reach One Piece ..in one piece.

Robin. My nakama, my archeologist. After what happened at Water 7, I worry every night that I might not see you in the morning. After our events at Enies Lobby, I hope you've realized that you're not alone anymore. As your captain, I will help you and be there for you every day whenever you need me. You and I have the same goal with reaching Raftel and I know you'll find what you're looking for in the end. I will be there to back you up.

Franky. My cyborg, my shipwright. Your imagination and skills never cease to amaze me. Just know that I won't forget what happened back at Water 7... because if we hadn't met, we never would've rescued Robin and we never would've had a ship like the Sunny. You've made an incredible ship and I know it'll lead us all the way.

Brook. My talking skeleton, my musician. I can't imagine living my life alone like you did and it amazed me to hear that you have endured so much. I will never let you go through that again and I hope that where ever you are right now, you have people around you that care for you. I know that Laboon is still waiting for your return and I will make sure that you two will finally be reunited after all these years.

Ace and Sabo. My brothers. I know that you both are watching over and I will never let you down. I will carry on your will and make you both proud. I will surpass you and become even more stronger. I will never forget you. You are my brothers after all.

All of you have done so much for me and I don't know how I can repay you back. The least I can do is get stronger so I can protect you all when danger appears. I will not rest these two years and I will never let anything like what happened at Sabaody Archipelago ever happen to us again. I hope all of your dreams will come true in the end.

Happy New Year.

"Ah! Found you! If you don't get back to training, you don't get any meat tomorrow!" yelled Rayleigh.

"What? No fair, Rayleigh!"

"I'm the sensei, I don't have to be fair!"


	26. Chapter 26

**I just got back (literally) to the States so updates will be slow since I don't have anything at the moment and I have Midterms to focus on.**

**Title: Treasure Chest**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami couldn't help but grin as the treasure chest was lifted onto the deck. While fishing, Luffy had managed to catch an abandoned treasure chest. Him and his three other companions couldn't even pull it up due to it's heavy weight. It was Franky who had to jump overboard and bring it up himself. Zoro wanted to leave it, for it could just be a trap similar to what happened back at Thriller Bark, but Nami got him to think otherwise.

The crew gathered around to examine the large chest. It looked old and beaten, as if it went on its own long adventure through the seas. One thing odd about it was that there wasn't a single dent on it. Of course, only Robin seemed to have noticed. It was gray and very heavy, stated by Franky.

"How do we open it? We don't even have a key," Usopp stated.

"Easy," Nami started. "Zoro!"

Zoro rolled his eyes for he was being used. He took out Shuusui and raised it high just above the chest. He fiercely swung it down vertically, stopping just a small inch above the chest, sending off a small compressed air attack. The swordsman and crew waited with anticipation. A minute had gone by and nothing had happened.

"What the.." said Zoro with a shocked expression.

"Move aside, shit for brains. Let the prince handle this," Sanji stepped forward while adjusting his tie. His statement broke Zoro free from his shocked moment. He glared at the cook as he sheathed his sword.

First, Sanji cleared his throat to add suspension. Then, he kicked the chest high up in the air. Sanji followed it to the sky and kicked it back down to the deck, resulting to the chest crashing through the deck leaving a large dent.

"Oi! Don't go breaking the ship, idiot cook!" bellowed Franky.

"Sorry, had to do it with style for the ladies," Sanji winked at the two females aboard the ship. Both Nami and Robin weren't even paying attention, breaking Sanji's heart eye in two. Nami got on her knees and picked up the chest. She examined it and noticed that there wasn't a single crack on it.

"Ugh! What is up with this chest? It's as hard as steel."

"If it was steel, I would've been able to cut it up," said Zoro. "It must be made of something else."

"Luffy! You're turn."

Nami tossed the chest towards Luffy. Luffy caught it with ease, but immediately dropped to the floor upon touching it. The chest landed on his stomach. Its large size would've crushed him if it weren't for his rubber body. Chopper went to pick it up, but sank on top of the chest after touching it.

"That must be really heavy. I would push it off you, but I don't even have any muscles! Yohoho!"

"It appears to be made of sea stone," Robin touched it with a single finger and soon pulled back when her energy started to weaken.

"That explains everything. Since we don't have the key, I say we toss it back in the ocean," suggested Zoro.

"What? But there could be treasure inside!"

Nami grabbed the chest from Franky who had removed it from the captain and doctor and wrapped her arms around it.

"He's right, Nami-san," said Sanji. "None of us can cut or even break sea stone, and our strongest bet can't even touch it without falling dead to the floor."

"Besides, with what we got back from Thriller Bark, we still have about two hundred million belis. Isn't that enough?" Usopp stated.

Nami looked from the chest to her crew. Luffy and Chopper had fallen asleep on the deck after their little incident. She sighed and tossed the chest overboard.

"Prepare for a coup de burst. With this calm weather, we won't be able to reach the next island," murmured Nami. The crew nodded and separated to prepare.

Nami sighed as she walked towards the railing. She watched as the treasure chest drifted farther and farther away from the ship. What are the odds of getting treasure right in front of you anyway? Stuff like that are impossible to happen.

What Nami and the rest of the crew didn't know was that that chest was filled with the greatest treasure of all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave to whatever's inside the chest up to your imagination (:<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Accident**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy watched helplessly as Nami negotiated with the cashier. He decided to go shopping with Nami for the day, but all she's done is take anything she liked and lowered the price to about 95%. This was their sixth store and Luffy has started to get bored of the same routine. Why does she need to lower the price when they have so much money anyway?

"Bring it down 30%!" Nami demanded.

"Look, miss-" the cashier started.

"Nami, calm down. We have enough money on the ship. You don't need to lower it down anymore."

"Luffy, you don't get it, do you?"

Luffy tilted his head and stared at her questioningly.

"I'm only lowering the price so we'll have enough money to buy your meat. If we spent it all on clothes, you won't have anything to eat."

Luffy yelped at her explanation. He ran to her side and slammed his fists on the table.

"Lower it to 20!" bellowed Luffy.

"Um, sir-"

"Wrong way, Luffy," whispered Nami.

"I mean 40!"

"50!" Nami added.

"60!"

"70!"

"80!"

"90!"

"100!" Upon Luffy's last demand, the cashier fainted. Luffy blinked and looked down to find the cashier unconscious. Nami turned to Luffy confused.

"What did you just do?"

"I.. I think I accidentally released my haki."

Nami looked from Luffy to the cashier. She shrugged then grinned.

"Well~, he didn't say that we couldn't. Luffy, take what you can and we'll call it a day."

"Shishishi, let's just take the whole store."

-x-

A certain captain and navigator walked back to their ship carrying large bags on their backs. They had large toothy grins due to their accomplishment at a recent store.

"Man, if you were with me back when I was still with Arlong, I would've reached my goal within a year. That was the best shopping day I've ever had. You're coming with me the next time we go shopping."

"Shishishi! As long as I get my meat!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short and plain. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: My Treasure**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

As the storm got heavier, the entire Strawhat crew ran around the ship helping each other out with handling the ship. Nami, who was usually the one to order everyone around, was doing her best to steer the ship. Robin, who usually stayed in the library, was helping Usopp and Sanji with the sails.

Nami hadn't sensed the storm coming in time, resulting to the crew being stuck in the middle of it. Franky suggested a coup de burst, but who knows how far the storm stretched. Using it might result to a big waste of fuel. Using the paddles would just be difficult to navigate through it. Right now, the best they can do is fight it off until the skies clear up.

Nami screamed as a large wind hit the Sunny to the side, knocking her off her feet. The ship tilted to the side, making Nami slide down and hit the railing. She grabbed hold of it before she fell off.

"Nami!"

Hearing her scream made Luffy distracted on what he was doing. He stretched himself towards the side of the helm and grabbed her hand just when she was about to fall off. Even though she was saved, she couldn't rest easy. Another strong wind hit the ship. The wind also hit Luffy, knocking his strawhat off his head and was sent flying towards the sea.

"Boshi!"

Nami looked up and met Luffy's desperate eyes. He was caught in a tough situation. Luffy had one hand wrapped around the railing so he wouldn't fall off too. His other hand held Nami on the edge. Letting go of one of them could result to Nami falling over, or both of them falling overboard. Nami did what she thought was best. She let go of Luffy's grip and reached for the strawhat.

"Nami!"

Luffy watched desperately as Nami caught his strawhat and got lost in the sea.

"NAMI!"

Luffy was about to go in after her if it weren't for Zoro restraining him.

"Let me go, Zoro!"

"Baka! You'll die if you go in!"

"We can't just leave her!"

"We'll come back as soon as the storm clears up!"

"Shit! NAMI!"

-x-x-

Nami's eyes fluttered open once she regained her strength. She could feel a blanket on top of her body and something cold on her forehead. With half lidded eyes, she looked around at her surroundings and found she was in the infirmary of the Sunny. After what she remembered had happened, she wondered how she got back on the Sunny.

"We found you washed up on an island."

Nami was startled by the sudden voice. She looked towards the desk and found Luffy sitting on the chair with his legs crossed. His hair covered his eyes and he looked serious and mad.

"You were missing for days, until we found pieces of your clima tact near an island. We found you on the beach, unconscious."

"...Is your strawhat okay?"

Luffy finally looked up and nodded towards the bedside table. Nami found it unharmed and in one piece. She turned back to Luffy and could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because you would've gotten mad if we lost it."

"I'd rather have it lost than have you dying!" Luffy walked towards the side of her bed. "Your lungs were filled with water and if we hadn't arrived in time, you would've died. What were you thinking?"

"Your treasure..."

"_You're_ my treasure, Nami!"

"But-"

"Both of you are my treasures, but I wouldn't be able to live if I lost _you_."

Nami was startled by his statement. Luffy buried his face onto the blanket. She could've sworn she saw a tear escape his eye. Her expression softened when she heard a muffled 'thank you' from her beloved. She softly ruffled his hair and closed her eyes. How happy the navigator was to be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone read the newest chapter of One Piece? Things are about to get epic!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: The Reason I Train**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Come on, Zoro. Let's play." Luffy begged and begged for the swordsman to play with him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ask Usopp or Chopper. I'm busy. 1422, 1423," Zoro chanted as he lifted the oversized dumbbell.

"But they're asleep!"

At the moment, it was midnight on the Sunny. Zoro was on watch and decided to train for a bit. Luffy was wide awake and hyper. Having no other around, Luffy decided to spend some time with Zoro to relieve his boredom. Just like to all the requests Luffy's made in the past, Zoro declined.

"Hmm... Oh, I know! I'll train with you!" Luffy ran over and grabbed the dumbbell Zoro was using.

"Oi! Luffy, wait!"

A horrifying scream was heard throughout the Sunny and it came from the crow's nest. Everyone was fast awake and ran to where the scream came from.

-x-x-

Luffy bowed apologetically for the fifth time the next day. It was Zoro who had gotten injured the night before. Zoro had broken his leg due to a small mistake on Luffy's part. Right now, all the Strawhats are in the infirmary where Zoro will be staying for a couple of weeks.

"I'm sorry, Zoro."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE!"

"Zoro, calm down," said Robin. She sat on a chair by the bed. She hasn't left his side since they brought him in. Zoro sighed.

"When can I walk again?"

"About almost a month," said Chopper. Zoro yelped.

"WHAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO MY TRAINING THEN? WHAT IF ENEMIES COME AT US!"

"Calm down, marimo. With you down, I can finally have the spotlight to myself. Along with endless ladies cheering for me," Sanji began to daydream of his freedom for the rest of the month. He would've been knocked out if Chopper wasn't holding Zoro back.

"Its not like it matters. You sleep all day on the ship anyways," Nami teased.

"Shut it." Nami laughed.

"Don't worry, it's the captain's decision to decide whether or not we should lower the anchor until you recover... Captain..."

"LOWER THE ANCHOR UNTIL ZORO GETS BETTER!" bellowed Luffy. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"That settles it then," said Nami. Everyone in the room started leaving one by one, except for Robin.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Zoro. Robin smiled innocently.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of my boyfriend?"

"You've got better things to do. You don't need me to hold you in this stuffy room."

"Wanna bet?"

-x-x-x-

Robin walked in with a tray filled with food. To her surprise, she found Zoro trying to stand on his good leg. Robin almost dropped the tray when Zoro almost tripped. She set the tray down and helped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I've had it with this room. I need to train."

"It's only been two days. You'll have enough time to train once you've healed."

"Don't try to stop me, Robin. I need to train."

Four arms sprouted from the bed and pulled Zoro in, holding a tight grip on his arms and legs so he wouldn't move.

"Sorry, Zoro, but I needed to do that. I can't let you get anymore hurt than you are now."

"Ugh, shit."

-x-x-x-

One the fourth day, Nami bursted in with his tray filled with food. Zoro blinked when he realized it wasn't Robin bringing him food like every other day.

"Where's Robin?"

"She, Sanji-kun, and Franky went on mini merry to go to a nearby town to get some more supplies," she set the tray on the bed side table. She then took a seat on the side of the bed and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Why do you need to train so much?" Zoro looked away.

"That's none of your business."

"Everything that goes on on this ship is my business. Tell me, or I won't leave you alone."

"I train.. for her," Zoro murmured. "I train to protect her, not just her, but everyone on this ship. I train to fight. I train to survive. I train for the sake of being the best. I train so none of you will die. I train so she wouldn't leave again. I train so she wouldn't get hurt again. I train so she'll have the chance to smile everyday. Do you understand why I train now? Do you understand what I've been going through?"

Nami was taken back. She stared at the swordsman in awe and smiled.

"What?"

"So, you do have a sweet side!"

"SHUT UP!"

Little did Zoro know was that standing on the other side of the door was Robin. She heard the whole conversation. She leaned her head on the wall, closed her eyes and smiled. Times like this was why she appreciates the life she was given.

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually suppose to be a Luffy&amp;Nami fic., but then I realized that Luffy can't break a bone. I don't even think he has any bones. So, I chose the second best couple in my book.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: The Monster Trio**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Two dark figures opened the door to the men's quarter's. The room was dark, and all you could see was the shape of their figures. One of them had spiky hair and three swords hanging from his side. The other had a light colored hair and smoke was coming from the cigar in his mouth. Both smirked devilishly. They quietly made their way to a certain bunk. In it, slept their snoring captain.

After pulling so many pranks on them, it was finally their turn for revenge. Holding tightly to their permanent markers, the two started drawing all over the sleeping captain's face and body. No one was in the room to witness them and the only light came from the open doorway.

Halfway done, the swordsman heard a small 'clink' sound coming from close by. He looked to his companion for answers.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard something click."

"You must be hearing things, idiot marimo. Hurry up before he wakes up."

As soon as the two finished, they quickly and quietly tried to get out of the bed. The swordsman couldn't move his leg and thus lost his balance and fell to the floor. Coincidentally, the blonde smoker fell along with him. The captain woke up when he heard a loud scream coming from nearby. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arm to turn on the lights. The crew came bursting in after hearing the scream as well.

"What happened!" yelled Usopp.

Luffy stared at his two crew mates on the floor with a blank expression. With disgust, Zoro pushed Sanji off of him.

"Get off of me, bastard!"

"Why'd you drag me to the floor with you," Sanji raised his leg to kick him in the head, but at the same time, Zoro's leg lifted as well, making Zoro fall back. Sanji's eye widened in terror.

"What the hell was that for! This is the last time I'm working with-"

Zoro cut himself off when he saw the reason for his fall. Both his and Sanji's feet were tied together with shackles. Luffy bursted into laughter.

"YOU DID THIS! NOW I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH YOU!" Sanji yelled to Zoro.

"ME? I TOLD YOU I HEARD A 'CLINK' SOUND! MAYBE IT WAS YOU!"

Zoro and Sanji began to tackle each other with much difficulty. With the legs being tied up, Sanji couldn't kick Zoro and whenever Sanji would dodge from his attacks, he would be moved as well and vice versa.

Nami walked over to her captain and held a mirror up to his face. His laughter stopped abruptly when he saw his reflection. Luffy screamed and looked all around his body. His body was covered with horrible drawings, some mocking him. Luffy threw the covers off of him and tackled the two culprits on the floor.

Usopp sighed, "I'm sleeping in the crow's nest."

"I'm with you," said the rest of the male members.

"WAIT! AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP US!" yelled Sanji.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Usopp.

"The key! Where's the key?"

"Oh, I think I ate it!"

The room suddenly got cold and intense. Zoro and Sanji turned to the smiling captain.

"IT WAS YOU?"

The swordsman and cook attacked their captain again. Nami facepalmed.

"Sleep over in the crow's nest tonight. I'm not going to get any sleep with these three idiots causing a ruckus all night."

The crew sulked and walked back out of them room leaving the three idiots to their business.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the monster trio for you. <strong>

**Sorry, this has been the only one I've been updating. I've been focusing on Red Diamond this whole time and since I didn't want to leave you hanging and since it only takes me five minutes to type up these oneshots, these will be the only chapters you'll be getting from me for a while.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Happy Birthday, Robin**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Robin yawned and closed the book she was reading. Due to it being a calm and mellow day, she spent all her time reading and catching up on the books she missed during the time skip. The best part about it was that they were docked on an island and the rest of the crew was busy exploring. Since it was nearly nine, she decided to get to bed early.

Robin opened the door and to her surprise, she saw a trail of rose petals on the ground leading to the stairs. She followed it and saw each step filled with them as well. Her eyes followed the trail down the stairs, across the deck, up the stairs and ending at the women's quarters. She walked along the trail, careful not to step on any precious petal. She only hoped that Sanji hadn't set this up. If he did, it would only stir up trouble. But then again, she wasn't offered any coffee or snacks during her day, so the cook must be on the island with the crew.

Robin stopped at the front of the women's quarters' door. She turned the handle and walked in to a dimly lit room. Small candles were laid everywhere to light the room. Rose petals were laid all over the floor and all over her bed. Nami's bed was no where in sight. In the center of the room stood her loving boyfriend carrying a bouquet of roses. His cheeks were flushed pink as he walked towards her.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle. He was never really the one to be a romantic type.

"Don't laugh. I've worked all day to set this up," murmured Zoro.

"I'm sorry. But you did an excellent job. I've never seen this side of you before. What made it come out?" Robin accepted the roses and raised them to her nose.

"Just remember that _you're_ the only one making me do this, not anyone else" Zoro wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Robin smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. She pulled him in for a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>Short. But not all stories have to be long for it to be good.<strong>

**Happy birthday to Robin! (:**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Hidden**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami closed her eyes tightly as more and more Marines passed by them. They were docked on an island filled Marines lurking around. It was impossible to go anywhere without being spotted, but they had no choice. The log pose pointed to this island and they have to wait for five days until it changes position. It's only been three days. If they wanted to buy something, only two at a time had to go. Today was hers and Luffy's turn.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. She looked up to see Luffy with his eyes closed. Right now, they're hidden in a tiny alley where nobody would think to look. The area was so small that Nami had to get close to him. It felt uncomfortable, yet comfortable. She was in her beloved's arms after all, but she didn't like the way she was forced to be.

Thinking he was asleep, she took this time to study every feature of his face. His lips looked so soft and moist. She would kiss him right now if it didn't mean waking him up. The bags under his eyes showed he hasn't been sleeping. For the passed three nights, he's been staying up to keep watch. Nami's been having to sleep in her cold bed alone since then. What she didn't notice was there were small battle scars aournd his face and neck. She looked down and found them all over his arms as well. He's been having to fight hard battles for them, something she never wished for.

His scar was the most visible and noticeable of them all. Without thinking, she raised her hand and traced it with her thumb. Her touch woke Luffy. Nami was taken back. She moved to retrieve her hand, but Luffy held it. His eyes never leaving hers, he pulled her in until their lips met. She was right, his lips were soft and moist. They ignored the yells and noises coming from the streets. With just one simple kiss, Nami felt as if she was flying. She felt as if she was in a whole other world, a world where there was only her and her beloved.

They haven't had the time to spend together like this. Now she was glad they were in a situation like this. At times when she would least expect it was always the times she had him to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I was reading through my OneShots and found the the first one was what really caught people's attentions, so I thought I should be making more chapters similar to it. This has no dialogue and you don't really need talking to make the chapter complete.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Giving Not Spending**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami leaned back in her seat and stretched. She never got used to a whole day to herself with the crew being their usual selves and all. She was most thankful for the calm waters. She looked at her calendar for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Today was the day of love and throughout the whole day, she hasn't received anything, much to her disappointment. She even cooked her lover's whole breakfast this morning with all of his favorites, anything meat.

In fact, it has been quiet the whole day, which is something you normally don't get in the Thousand Sunny. She stood up and looked out the window, but only saw the side of the ship. She walked out of the library and found her point proven. No one was on the ship. Great, now she had to spend the rest of the day to herself. She looked at the time and found it to be nearing dinner. Assuming Sanji's not on board, she has to cook again.

On her way to the kitchen, she saw something shiny just before her feet. She bent down to pick it up and instantly, her eyes turned into belis. She looked around if anyone was around and quickly stuffed it in her pocket. She continued her walk when she spotted another. Before she knew it, she saw a small trail of coins leading to the side of the railing. She followed it, picking up one after another, and found herself at the last one. She stood up and found the crew on the dock. To her surprise, they were beaten up and bloody as well as carrying large bags on each of their backs.

"What happened to you?" yelled Nami. Luffy grabbed onto the railing and shot himself up. Nami noticed he was the most bruised and stained with blood. She went to touch him when he threw something in between them. The bag opened and a stack of belis fell onto the deck. Her eyes widened with shock. She looked in the bag and found it to be filled with nothing but belis. One by one, the crew followed their captain onto the ship and set their bags down. All of their bags were filled with belis.

"How'd-" she started but was immediately cut off.

"I found a pirate ship filled with money. We took them all when the crew found us. It took the whole day to fight them off. Sorry we were gone the whole day."

"But still, why-"

"Sanji said not to spend money on gifts. So I thought, why not just _give_ you money instead! Shishishi!"

"Shitty idiot messed up my words." Nami still couldn't grasp the situation. She felt Luffy pull her in and kiss her forehead.

"Happy Valentines Day, Nami."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentines day! ...O<strong>**r to those single like me: **

**Happy S.A.D. [Single Awareness Day] :P**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Proposal**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Robin was about to head for bed when Nami stopped her midway. Nami looked relieved and excited just to see her.

"Robin! Is it okay if you organize the library for me? I'd do it, but Luffy's been calling me," she asked innocently.

"Of course."

Nami smirked as Robin made her way up the stairs. Once she couldn't see her anymore, she quietly and sneakily climbed up to the crow's nest where everyone had gathered. Everyone but Zoro and Robin that is.

"All set."

Robin opened the door to find the library a mess. She didn't remember anyone coming in here the whole day. Nami has been with Luffy since morning. The possibility of a stranger coming in here was slim. She sighed as she crossed her arms. A clone appeared in the middle of the room and began picking up the books near her. Robin herself followed her clone's doing.

Thanks to her other half, she managed to finish in half the time she might've taken. Her clone disappeared when Robin went to pick up the last book. She was about to put it back on the shelf when she felt something inside it move. She shook it lightly and felt something hitting the pages. She turned it around and found no title. No words or pictures on the front or back. This was something she'd never seen before.

Due to curiosity, Robin opened the book and gasped. Inside was a ring hanging by a ribbon attached to the top. Big, red, words that said "Will you marry me?" were printed just behind the ring. The letters, the ring, it was all beautiful. Next thing she knew, she felt movement coming from behind her.

She saw a pair of arms reach from behind of her and take the book. She didn't need to guess who it was because the warmth he possessed. He removed the ring and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He didn't need to be in one leg to propose. This was Zoro after all.

"What do you say? Will you?"

Robin smiled. He was never the one for words nor the one to do things the traditional way. He did things his own way, one of the things that got her attention. She placed both hands on his cheeks and caressed him. Zoro could see tears forming in her eyes. He would've thought he did something wrong if it weren't for that sweet smile she had on her face.

"Of course I'll marry you."

She pulled him in for a deep and long kiss. Up in the crow's nest, everyone cheered for their friends' happy occasion. Zoro slipped the ring in her finger and kissed her forehead. Robin rested her chin on his shoulder and wiped away the tears.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* ...yupp.<strong>

**Anyway, I tried not to get the characters OOC and this was the best I could do. I hope it was enough.**

**And again Happy Valentines Day (:**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Playing with Fire**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

As Nami tried to concentrate on the rough edges of the island on one map she was working on, a scream was heard coming from the deck. Nami gripped the pencil harder as she ignored the noises. Besides the crow's nest, the library was on the very back of the ship and on a high surface where anybody in it should have their peace and quiet. But that didn't work out with the rest of the Strawhats. Nami was about to finish her map when an explosion coming from right outside her window scared her and she accidentally drew a thick and ugly line across the whole page.

Nami broke her pencil in half out of anger and marched out of the library. When she reached the railing, she saw Luffy and Usopp on the deck playing with oil and fire. Luffy and fire was a stupid combo to be honest and she didn't like one bit of it. Yes, Luffy is her boyfriend, but there were still things he did that she didn't like. As Nami made her way down the stair, Luffy nor Usopp noticed that they were being approached.

"Wait, what are you doing?" whispered Usopp.

"I'm just testing it out!"

They didn't hear her footsteps. She didn't hear their conversation. She didn't want to disturb them and get them angry at her or else they won't stop what they were doing. Asking them kindly was one of the ways to get them to hear her out. Nami was about five feet away when she reached her hand out to tap Luffy.

"Luffy..."

Only, he didn't hear. Luffy spun around and a burst of flames came from the gloves he had on. Unexpected by the flames, Nami held her hands out to block the flames from hitting her face. She screamed as the heat burned through her flesh. Luffy's eyes widened and turned the flames off. He removed the gloves and knelt down where Nami was on her knees.

"Nami! I'm sorry!"

Nami didn't respond as tears starting flowing down her face. She looked at her now reddish pink hands with despair. Everyone else in the crew came running onto the deck. Sanji immediately kicked Luffy's head when he heard him saying repeated apologies to Nami.

"WHAT'D YOU DO YOU SHITTY BASTARD?"

Chopper ran in front of Nami and held out her hands. He gasped when he saw the color.

"Nami, how did you burn yourself?"

Luffy quickly ran to his side.

"Chopper! It was my fault! Can you fix her hands? She can't draw maps like that," he pleaded. Chopper nodded. When Nami wouldn't move, Chopper transformed into his heavy point and carried her to the infirmary. Everyone else stayed on the deck and never moved their eyes from their captain.

"Luffy, what on Earth were you doing?" asked Zoro.

"I-I wanted to try out the new gloves Usopp made! I didn't know she was right behind me!"

"If you wanted to play with fire, you should've said so," Sanji threatened as he was about to attack his captain again only with full power this time.

"Back off, cook. He's already going through misery. If you want to let your anger out, jump off the ship," said Zoro.

"What was that?"

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything," said Robin. "Her hands will be healed in no time. Just go back to what you were doing and pretend this never happened."

"HAAAII~, ROBIN-CHAN!"

-x-x-

Nami sat on her bed as she stared at her now bandaged hands. Without them, she couldn't draw maps nor help the crew around this ship. She couldn't hold a spoon without flinching and she lost all her appetite. So, all she's been having is orange juice. She only stayed in her room now. She didn't want to see the sympathy her friends had on their faces. She hasn't spoken to Luffy since the accident. She's been doing all she could to avoid him. It was partially her fault that she got burned in the first place, but she didn't want to face him right now.

After a lot of thinking, Nami decided to remove the bandages. Her hand was starting to itch due to the bandages and it was only getting in her way anyway. After removing the last strand, Nami stared long and hard at her bare hands. They turned pink and looked bright. It ached just looking at them.

Out of no where, Luffy bursted in through the door. Nami flinched, startled. Luffy noticed her reaction and took a step back. When she realized what she'd done, Nami placed her hands behind her back. Luffy had seen her hands. He hasn't seen them at all due to the bandages. He sat on the bed and reached for her hands. Nami tried her best to get him out of reach, but Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed her wrists gently.

Nami didn't expect his next move. He lowered his head and hid his face into her warm hands. Nami gritted her teeth from the pain. She was about to yell when she felt water in her palms. She stared at her beloved. Was he crying? Whatever he was doing, it was making her pain fade away slowly. She saw tears slip through in between her fingers and fall onto the blanket.

Luffy lifted his head. She was surprised to find out she was right. His cheeks were stained with tears and a few tears remained on his eyes. Luffy quickly wiped them away and looked away to hide his face. Nami looked down at her hands and her eyes widened. The pink color had faded almost completely. She clenched her fists and felt little pain.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Hurting you is something I promised myself I would never do. Can you forgive me?"

"You already know the answer to that. You've always known the answer," a small smile grew on Nami's face. She loved how Luffy always knew the right thing to do in the end. He was growing up. Something she had to remind herself everyday.


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Mikans**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Sanji, Zoro**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Zoro."

Zoro's eye fluttered open from his long nap. He looked up to find his captain smiling down at him. Zoro groaned and sat up straight while rubbing his eye.

"What is it?"

"I need your help."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow. Usually he'd do things himself.

-x-x-x-

Nami was just about to call it a day when a small trail on the floor caught her attention. Why? Because they were mikan peelings. Nami bursted into fire and followed the trail. There could only be one person dumb enough the anger her by eating her mikans. What made the situation even more pathetic, he left an eye catching trail just for her to follow. The trail ended in front of the galley. Nami kicked the door open.

"LUFFY!"

"Nami!"

Nami's fire died down when he saw Luffy standing behind the counter. Something sat on the counter next to him. She walked closer when she found a large orange mikan cake sitting on the counter next to him. She eyed Luffy.

"_You_ made this?"

Luffy didn't respond, but only grinned at her. Nami rolled her eyes. Luffy was never the type to lie, nor cook. Sanji probably made this and Luffy called it his own.

"What's this for, then?"

"I just wanted to give you something for working so hard all day."

Nami couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, seriously. Where's Sanji?"

Nami heard a scream coming from outside the kitchen.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU SHITTY BRAINLESS MARIMO!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

Nami facepalmed while Luffy only laughed.

"Sanji made the cake, but I put the mikans on top. Just for you."

Nami smiled in appreciation. Luffy can't do a lot of things, but he knew how to make her smile and that was enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Simple. Plain. I apologize.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Two Faces**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Luffy&Nami, Strawhats, OC's**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Far into the Future**

Robin smiled weakly at her new bundle of joy in her arms. She was so small and so delicate. She couldn't even believe such a thing could possibly exist. Next to her stood her loving husband and their five year old son, Kenji. Zoro could only smiled. He finally has a beautiful baby girl in his life. While their green haired son took after him, she looked exactly like her mother.

"What should we name her?" asked Robin.

"Its your turn to name her, remember? I got to name 'sword child' here," Zoro teased and ruffled his son's similar green hair.

"Dad, stop!" Kenji yelled while keeping his hold on the handle of his own katana.

Out of no where, the rest of the crew came bursting in. Haru and Misuki, Luffy and Nami's children, ran to where Kenji stood. Together, they looked like their fathers and mother. While Haru donned his father's long raven black hair and his mother's brown eyes, his sister resembled her mother's long orange hair and her father's black eyes. Kenji blushed when Misuki wrapped an arm around his.

"Isn't it great, Kenji-niichan? You have a baby sister!"

"A.. Ah..."

Even though she was only four, Kenji had developed a small crush on the orange-headed girl. She looked exactly like her mother, beautiful.

"Nami, do you have any suggestions?" asked Robin.

"Hm, let's see," Nami pulled out a huge book of baby names from her purse and started skimming through it. The rest of the crew facepalmed.

"Nina? Ami? Yuki? Kyoko? Chizu? Oh, that one has a nice ring to it. Aya-"

Luffy snatched the book away and glared at his wife.

"What'd I say about being creative, Nami."

"Why don't you name her after me!" yelled Usopp.

"Or me!" Chopper followed up. Sanji kicked them in the head for their stupidity and loudness.

"Shut up!" Sanji whispered loudly. "And besides, having one Usopp and Chopper is enough."

"Yohoho, my my, what a beautiful shining girl. I can see her now as a woman and when she grows up I'll ask if she can show me her pant-"

Brook was sent through a wall by none other than Zoro, defending his daughter.

"You're not going anywhere near her."

"And Misuki," Nami added.

Robin smiled at her typical crew. She loved them. She wouldn't be where she was today if she hadn't met them and Zoro. She then thought about their dreams that came to pass the recent month. How they did this for someone they loved and how their loved one can finally be at peace. Two faces appeared in her head at the thought.

"Olvia..."

The ruckus around her stopped when they heard her murmur.

"Say that again, Robin."

"Roronoa Kuina Olvia..."

Zoro smiled when he heard his dear late friend's name. Robin looked up with a few small tears in her eyes.

"I like it," murmured Zoro.

"A BEAUTIFUL NAME, OLVIA-CHWAAN!"

"It's really a beautiful name, Robin," said Nami. "Prettier than what they had in the book."

With that being said, Olvia opened her eyes for the first time, revealing her big brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda played around with the kids' names a bit.<strong>

**Kenji - 5 years old**

**- Ken (swords) + Ji (child) = Sword Child (Zoro's obsession with swordsmanship).**

**Misuki - 4 years old**

**- **U**Mi (sea) + Suki (like/love/spade) = Love Sea (Luffy and Nami's love for the sea).**

**Haru - 5 years old**

**- Springtime, Sunshine = My small definition of Luffy's and Nami's hometowns.**

O**nii-san = older brother figure**

**I was wondering, should Luffy's eyes be described as 'black orbs'? cause I remember during one of Hancock's fantasies, his eyes were brown.**

**I guess this was just a chapter similar to my "Lui and Natsuki" chapter but from Robin's point of view. Since the Strawhats' names seemed kinda non-Japanese, I was planning on giving them a simple American name, but I decided to keep the Japanese theme in it.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: My Savior**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

I could feel myself shaking in someone's arms. The person carrying me must've been running, and it looks like they're in a hurry. Why? I tried to open my eyes, but everything was a blur. All I saw was green, brown, and red all around me.

Then I remembered us coming to an island. I remembered stumbling into the forest and finding treasure. We were then ambushed and we got stuck fighting for hours. Then I remembered a pain in my stomach and losing my will to fight. Was that the cause for my vision? Worst of all, was I kidnapped? That would be impossible. We finished most of them before I passed out.

I tried to get up, but found myself stuck in the same position. Why can't I move? I felt so weak. I couldn't feel my right arm. What is happening to me? I squinted my eyes, even though they were barely open. I saw something red around me. It was soft and it must've served as my blanket. I saw something tan cover my view from above me.

"Don't worry, Nami. We're almost there."

Luffy? I tried to speak, but found myself empty of words. Why can't I talk? Why can't I do anything? How frustrating this situation is. What happened to me to get into this state? I felt Luffy jump high and land with a big thud on the ground. Where are we?

"Chopper! I found her!"

I could hear loud footsteps coming from all around me. We must be back on the ship. I felt Luffy running once again. Then I felt myself being laid onto something flat and soft.

"Where'd you find her?" said a deep and manly voice. Must've been Zoro.

"Those guys must've had friends 'cause they had the same mark as the guys we took down. I found her in a cave where they were about to do something to her. She screamed and thats how I found her."

Hearing him say that brought back memories of when I woke up before. The cave was dark and I felt my clothes being taken off. I was tied up and I couldn't do anything. My best choice was to scream and hope that someone had heard me. Then I remembered being beaten and tortured. That was when I lost consciousness.

"She has a deep cut in her thigh and her right arm's broken. She's dehydrated and she's losing a lot of blood and oxygen. If you hadn't arrived on time, she might've died."

I wanted to cry. Luffy saved me, again.

"Wait, what's this?"

"Isn't that a bruise?"

"No! She was bitten!"

I couldn't remember what had happened after that. But I do owe my life to Luffy. I always find him saving me in the most dangerous situations.

My eyes fluttered open. I was greeted with a bright light just above me. I had to close my eyes again to block out the light. I couldn't move my right arm and when I tried to move my left, I found my fingers intertwined with my lover's. On the side of the bed Luffy slept. I couldn't help but smile, but my perfect moment was ruined when he started to wake. Must've been his haki telling him I was awake.

"Nami! Thank god, you're awake!"

"What happened to me?"

"During the battle you were kidnapped. Some guys tried to uh... rap.. you...and then Chopper said you were bitten by the same bug from when we first entered the Grand Line. Remember? When you got sick and then we met Chopper? Well anyway, he says you should start wearing more shirts from now on. Which I thought was stupid cause I like how you're not wearing-"

"Thank you." Luffy blinked. "Thank you for saving me again."

Luffy grinned widely and pulled me close.

"Of course! I'm your boyfriend after all."

Doesn't he understand that he's more than my boyfriend? He's my nakama. My best friend. My teddy bear. My lover. My savior.


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Lonely Feeling**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Sitting on the table with books surrounding her was Nami. It was only noon and as soon as she woke up, she immediately came up here. It made Luffy upset because she chose books over him, but this time he'll know he'll win her attention. He had tricks up his sleeves. Luffy cleared his throat then casually stepped in.

"Yo, Nami!"

"Mm," replied Nami, engrossed on what she was currently reading.

"Look what I got!" Luffy held out his hand. Nami blankly looked up to find one of her mikans in his hand. She nodded and went back to her book.

"Okay, don't leave a mess."

This shocked Luffy. Even though they were together, she didn't like him getting her mikans without her permission. Luffy pouted and stuffed the whole mikan into his mouth and swallowed with one gulp. He stomped back out as he came up with a new idea.

Luffy walked in while hiding something behind him. He tiptoed until he reached her back. He kissed her cheek from behind and held a bouquet of flowers out in front of her. Nami blinked in surprise.

"That's sweet, Luffy. Put it in a vase and put it on my nightstand," Nami said flatly. Luffy sighed and walked back out.

For Luffy's final strategy, he walked in without his cardigan and his shorts were slightly lowered, revealing his red boxers. He knew she couldn't resist his body. He didn't want to stoop this low, but since he was losing to a couple of books, he had no choice. Hopefully this will catch her attention, and maybe as a bonus, turn her on.

He walked behind her and started kissing her neck, moving down to her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Nami grew tense when she felt his bare skin.

"Nami," he whispered. "Wanna go back to your room and spend the rest of the day together?"

Annoyed, Nami pushed him away and gave him a serious look.

"Please, can you leave me alone, Luffy? I heard the next island's a rough one and I'm trying to study up. If I don't, we might get into all sorts of trouble again. Just spend the rest of the day with Usopp or Chopper, cause I'm not interested."

After she said those words, she immediately regretted it. The looked he had on his face made her feel terrible. Worse than terrible. He only wanted to get her attention. Now that she thought about it, it was nearing sunset. She spent the whole day in the library and Luffy was feeling lonely the whole day.

"Luffy, I-"

"No, its okay. You're doing this for the crew. Don't worry about me. You're right, I didn't get to spend time with the others yet. I'll leave you alone."

Nami watched as he frowned and left the room. She bit her lip and looked at all the books around her. They should be arriving on the next island by the next day, but if she didn't learn anything about the island, the crew can be in serious trouble. Screw it.

Luffy sighed as he was about to open the door to the men's quarters. What a rough day today was. He spent the whole day trying to win over Nami's attention only to be defeated by a couple of books. Now he knows that when ever it comes to Nami and her books, he'll never win. Maybe he wasn't as important to her as he thought.

Before he could push the door open, someone jumped onto his back. He lost his balance but he supported himself while leaning on the wall. He felt the person kissing all over his neck. He turned around to find Nami clinging onto his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel lonely. Let's spend the rest of the night together."

Luffy chuckled. Nami smiled as she tightened her hold on him. Luffy spun Nami around so she was in front of him. He hugged her tight and leaned her against the wall.

"So, what happened? Did my sexiness win your attention?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soo.. can Luffy's body get <em>your<em> attention? ... ****lol jk**

**Just a heads up, updates are gonna be slow this week.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: New Wardrobe**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami hummed as she walked through the streets of the village they were at. Today was a shopping day, only she was shopping for the crew. She never trusted anyone with the money, and the guys never cared about what they wore. They never complained with the clothes she bought them, so she knows she's picking out the right clothes.

Up to now, she's bought clothes for everyone except Luffy. After knowing him for so long, she's always known his taste. Loose and comfortable. Nami stopped in front of a window when something on display caught her attention. She smirked as a thought occurred to her. Luffy has always worn vests and shorts, why not change it up a bit.

-x-

The crew stared wide-eyed at their captain as he walked across the deck towards the railing, ready to fish. His new outfit was completely out of his character and didn't match his personality at all. Sanji cocked an eyebrow at this.

For Luffy's new outfit, he wore a plain white v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, dark gray skinny jeans and shoes! Shoes! Luffy never wore anything other than his sandals. The only thing Luffy-original was his Strawhat. He didn't notice the stares. He didn't even notice the difference in his new appearance. He did comment on how weird he felt and how cool he looked.

Everyone turned to Nami. She blushed and hid her face in her book. Can you blame her? She only wanted to spice up his look for a change. Chopper ran up to her with a big grin on his face.

"Nami! Buy me clothes like him!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

Nami slouched in her seat as she was crowded with requests from the guys on the ship. She never intended to go this far. Robin giggled. Who knew Luffy would be the fashion icon in the crew?

* * *

><p><strong>I've reach 40 chapters! Thank you guys for all your support up till now. I'll still continue and who knows how many chapters I'll end up. <strong>

**BTW, I copied Dia-Luffy's look from my Red Diamond story.**

**Fanfiction's being retarded. I apologize -_-**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: Her Beautiful Voice**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Zoro scratched the back of his head as he quietly closed the door to the men's quarter's. It was his turn for night watch and he thought he should spend the next eight hours training. He was glad. His turns on night watch were the only times he'll get peace and quiet while training without all the ruckus coming from below him.

As he climbed the ladder to the crow's nest, with each step he took, he thought about his dream and the reason behind it. He thought about the crew and how much the two years as affected all of them. His thoughts were distracted when he reached the last step. He was about to lift the door open when he heard someone singing coming from inside. He would've thought it was an intruder if it weren't for the feminine voice.

Zoro immediately recognized the voice, for it belonged to his beautiful girlfriend. He stayed where he was as he continued to listen. Her voice was so soft and beautiful. It could put even babies to sleep. He could stay here all night, but the night was getting colder. He quietly sneaked in and silently closed the door. He quickly and quietly walked across the room until he reached her back. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Robin was startled and stopped singing. She turned around to find Zoro with his head buried into her shoulder. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"Hello," Robin said innocently.

"What are you doing here?" murmured Zoro.

"I thought I should keep you company for the night."

"You were singing," Zoro said bluntly. Robin blushed.

"You heard?"

"It was beautiful. Can you sing for me again?"

Robin bit her lip and looked at her boyfriend. He looked back at her with a hopeful expression. Robin gave in and started from the beginning. Zoro rested his head on her shoulder again. Her voice was so relaxing and soothing. He decided against training tonight. There will be other nights he'll have to himself. Tonight, he'll be spending the night with his beloved and her beautiful voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates are going REALLY slow. School and its tree-killing-homeworks have been getting in the way. The next update for Grand Line Academy will probably be on Friday or Saturday.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: Thank You, Sanji**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Will you guys shut up!" Nami whispered loudly. She quietly opened the door to the galley and found Sanji sitting on the table with his head resting on his arms, asleep.

"Alright, you guys stay here before you get any louder," ordered Nami.

"Why can't we come?" asked Chopper innocently.

"We're trying not to wake him up," explained Robin. She followed Nami into the kitchen and quietly closed the door, but not completely. As soon as Nami reached his side, she couldn't help but smile when she saw his face. She never noticed before, but when he's asleep, he looks so calm and peaceful, compared to his love-crazy self.

"I still don't understand why she wants him asleep when we give him the present," said Usopp.

"Right! I wanted to see his face!" yelled Luffy.

"Will you guys shut up!" yelled Zoro. "Jeez, even when you're-"

Zoro cut himself off when leaned on the door, but didn't notice that it was open. He fell back and dragged Chopper and Usopp with him. Usopp grabbed hold of Luffy. Franky was about to rescue him when he lost his balance and brought Brook down with him. A loud thud was heard making Sanji stir in his sleep.

Nami held up a finger to signal them to stay still. She set down a small, beautifully wrapped present on the table beside him. Robin gently placed a blanket over him. Nami quickly yet gently kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for all you've done for us, Sanji. Happy birthday," whispered Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to the pervert of the crew! lol<strong>

**This fic was actually inspired by a photo I found:**

**crunchyroll**

**.com/anime-news/2012/03/02-1/happy-birthday-to-one-piece-pirate-chef-sanji**

**(7th picture down)**

**It's a beautiful picture and I just created a story to go along with it.**

**All credit goes to the artist of the pic cuz I still can't read that much Japanese :P**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: My Fault**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Luffy. During the day, Nami had suddenly fainted in the middle of the deck. She seemed fine all day until that one moment. Now she's in the infirmary along with the rest of the crew. Luffy was the most worried about her. He sat by the bed with his hands clutching hers.

"She'll be fine. You worry too much," said Zoro.

"AH! NAMI-SAN! TO THINK THAT I DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING..."

"None of us saw this coming, now shut up."

"NAMI-SAAAN! I SHALL PUNISH MYSELF BY-"

Usopp knocked the cook upside the head out of annoyance.

"Jeez, shut up already."

"She'll have to stay in here for a while," said Chopper.

"I guess without Nami, we really can't go anywhere," said Franky.

"To make things more worse.. a storm's coming," Robin said flatly.

"EH?"

The crew ran outside and found her telling the truth. The sky was covered with clouds and it was getting darker by the second. The waves kept crashing onto the Sunny making the ship tilt sideways. Luffy clenched his fists. This wasn't helping Nami feel better.

"FRANKY! GET THE FUEL READY!" yelled Luffy. "We're getting out of this storm."

"Roger!"

-x-

The crew sat on the deck with pained expressions. They just passed two storms without the help of their navigator's directions. The sky was blue and cloudless for now. Chopper closed the door to the infirmary and walked over to the rest of the crew.

"Anything new?" asked Luffy. Chopper shook his head.

"It's just a small bug bite, Luffy."

"'Just a small bug bite'? She almost died the last bug bite she had!"

Luffy got up and stormed off to the men's quarters. The crew looked to each other with concern.

-x-

"OI! DINNER'S READY!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. One by one the crew went up to get their food. Usopp was about to go in when he noticed his captain still sitting on the figurehead. Usually, he'd be the first to run into the kitchen.

"Oi, Luffy! Aren't ya gonna eat?"

"Not hungry." Usopp gasped. Luffy.. not hungry?

"Y.. You want me to bring you out something?"

"No."

Usopp sighed. That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

-x-

Zoro walked out of the men's quarters with a towel in hand. Tonight was his turn to keep watch and he decided to spend his time in the crow's nest to train. When he reached half way up the ladder was when he noticed Luffy sitting on the figurehead. From what he's heard, he's been sitting there the whole time. He jumped down, not caring about the loud thud he made, and made his way towards him.

"Luffy! Go to sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

"Not sleepy."

"Don't give me that crap." Zoro climbed up the stairs towards the figurehead. He grabbed Luffy by the collar and pinned him to the wall. He was taken back when he noticed the bags under his eyes and the sadness in his eyes. Luffy didn't do anything when he pinned him down. Normally, he would give him the deadliest glare and punch him. He was like a living zombie now. Zoro sighed and let him go.

"Nami's gonna be alright. _You_ know she'll be alright, so why are you acting this way?"

"Because it was my fault from the beginning. I found that bug on the back of the ship and I thought it looked cool, so I hid it under my bed. It must've gotten out and it must've been the bug that bit Nami."

"It's still not your fault. It was stupid to even keep the bug, but it wasn't your fault. So, what if you let in a bug. You let in a perverted robot, a talking raccoon, a singing skeleton and a pervert imp into the crew. Compared to that, a bug is a tiny thing. Don't let it get to your head."

Luffy closed his eyes and sighed. Zoro watched as the color came back to his face. He looked like the normal Luffy again. After some consideration, Luffy thought differently than what he used to and opened up his mind. He opened his eyes and smiled at the swordsman.

"Thanks, Zoro."

-x-

Luffy walked in with a tray filled with food. Everything on the tray looked perfect.. until he tripped causing the plates to fly out of the tray. He acted quick and caught all them in a swift movement. Nami laughed at his silly pose.

"Nice going."

"Shishishi! This is your food after all."

Luffy set the tray down on her lap and kissed her head. He rested his head on hers. Nami looked up to find a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Stop apologizing. I already told you it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"No, it was mine."

"No! It was mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!"

"GO GET BITTEN BY A BUG AGAIN!"

Listening on the other side of the door was Zoro. He shook his head as he listened through all the bickering. What a strange couple they certainly were.


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: Act Like Zoro Day!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Chopper, Zoro**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Today was a boring and mellow day and the ship barely moved each minute. Nami was busy with her maps. Robin was planting some new plants. Usopp and Franky came up with a new idea for a weapon. Zoro was training as usual. Brook was writing a new song and Sanji was testing out new recipes. The only ones bored out of their minds were those laying on the figurehead, Luffy and Chopper.

"Hmm, what should we do today?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ wanna do today?"

Chopper remained silent as he thought. As Luffy stared up into the sky, he could hearing a clinking sound coming from the crow's nest. He tilted his head back to find that Zoro was on a break. A thought occurred to mind.

"I got an idea!"

-x-

Zoro placed the towel over his head to block his head from the sunlight. After three hours of working out, he needed a well deserved nap. He opened the door to the men's quarters to find the room dark. He turned the lights on to be greeted by Luffy and Chopper.. wearing his clothes.

"Onigiri!" yelled Chopper.

"AH!" yelled Luffy as he was pretended to be slashed. He fell to the ground with his tongue sticking out along with ketchup smeared all over his bare chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Zoro. The two were wearing his robe and over it were his haramaki and red sash. To replace his swords, they used some bamboo sticks. Instead of the bandana wrapped around their head, it was wrapped around their whole head and tied under their chin.

"It's act like Zoro day!" Chopper cheered.

"No! It's Zoro kills everyone day!" Zoro cheered with the same tone.

Luffy and Chopper dropped their bamboos when they saw that flames had replaced Zoro's eye.

"Do you think we should run?" asked Chopper.

"Yes, but he's doing a great job acting as himself," replied Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>lol I got this from Spongebob. <strong>"**Live like Larry!" xD**

**OHEMGEE! Did you guys read the latest chapter! Those last two pages... officially one of the best beginnings of an arc in One Piece. I swear, hottest character (besides Zoro; not to name names to spoil anything for those who haven't read it) in the series gets hotter and hotter. xP**

**#KONY2012**

**Spread the world and let the whole world know about Kony. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: A Pervert's Precious Speedos**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Franky climbed aboard the ship after a long and tough day. He was pranked! When he woke up that morning, he found a piece of one of his precious speedos. Beside it, a note read "If you want the rest of it, explore the island and find the remaining nine." Nine! His speedos were chopped into ten pieces! Anyone that messes with his speedos will be placed in front of his cannon.

After the whole day of looking, he came back with the whole set. He laid on the ground flat on his back as he panted. He searched nonstop. He may have a ton of speedos in his locker, but each one was special to him.

"Oh, Franky, you're back."

Franky glanced up and saw Robin climbing down the stairs to meet with him.

"Was it you!"

"Come." Robin ignored his question and gestured him to follow her. Franky jumped to his feet and followed her out of annoyance.

"Was this your silly prank? Fix it!"

"What on Earth would make you think I did it?"

Franky remained silent. Robin opened the door to the galley and stepped aside. He oddly looked at the archeologist then stepped in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Franky was startled. The kitchen was decorated all for his birthday. That's right. Today was his birthday. He completely forgot because... Realization hit him.

"Wait! Was this some kind of birthday present?" Franky help up the pieces of his speedo.

"Yes?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Franky felt his heart break.

"Those aren't pieces of your underwear," said Nami with half lidded eyes.

"Each piece has letters on it. They spell out something," Robin explained. Franky cocked an eyebrow. He laid the cloths on the table and found letters on them. He did his best to arrange them in the right order.

"BIPEPTHAPHDPYRTVEDA?" Franky spelled out. Zoro rolled his eyes and rearranged them to the correct order.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERVERT!"

"OOOHHH..."

Zoro and the rest of the crew smiled at his stupidity, but it quickly disappeared when the water works came.

"AWW, I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"And now for the present!" Chopper cheered.

"Uh, I don't think that's a-" Nami started, but it was too late. Franky attacked the present and took out what was inside. He gasped. A new pair of speedos! On the front was a picture of the Sunny's figure head. On the back had the Strawhat jolly roger as well as his own.

The crew covered their ears as Franky started screaming while crying.

"URUSAI!" everyone yelled.

Franky grabbed each and every one of them and pulled them to a tight bear hug. Due to the tears, he didn't notice the green faces.

"I-I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Franky!<strong>

**So many birthdays. Even Brook's and Usopp's birthdays are coming up next month. Today is actually Shanks' birthday too.. but I'm a bit busy.**

**Thank you so much for 200+ reviews!**

**I've reached 45 chapters and I still have more ideas. Expect A LOT more random chapters to come. (:**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: Clouds**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

"Ah! That one looks like a ship!" exclaimed Luffy as he pointed to a specific cloud on the sky.

"No! It looks like shoes!" Nami fired back. The couple were on the highest hill on the island and before they could head back to the ship, they decided to rest and enjoy each other's company.

"That one looks like meat!"

A sweat dropped from her temple.

"Is meat all you think about? Looks like the only thing you see in the clouds is something you really love."

"That one looks like meat too! And that one! And that one! They all look like meat!"

"I stand corrected."

"Oh! That one looks like you!"

"Eh?" Nami searched through the clouds.

"Sugoi! It has the eyes and lips and everything!"

"Which one?"

"That one!" Luffy pointed.

"Wait a minute. Just a few seconds ago, you said they all looked like meat."

"Meat isn't the only thing I love."

Nami blushed. Luffy grinned widely. Even though he only sees meat in the clouds, there's always one cloud, no matter how small, where he sees the one thing he really loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloudy. Windy. Rainy. Eh.<strong>

**Sorry its been slow. I've been given a ton of projects lately.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: His Strawhat**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami watched as Luffy single handedly defeated a marine. As well as another, and another, and another. It was the same whenever they docked on an island. The island was either swarmed with marines or contained a dangerous foe. It was all the same. But one thing that did change, was the Strawhat.

Whenever he's in combat, it was never on his head. If he was given a break, he would place it back on his head, but as soon as an enemy was in sight, it quickly removed itself from his head. If it weren't for her, it would've been flying all over the place. Why does he try so hard?

"Nami!"

Nami snapped back to her senses.

"H-Hai!"

"Can you fix this for me?"

Nami stared with half lidded eyes at the straw hat in front of her. Certain areas were stained from smoke and there were cuts on the edges. Nami pouted and snatched it away.

"Next time, I'm holding onto this!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to stop making these as soon as I reach 60 or 70 chapters. This has been going on for a long time and I think I should finally lay this to rest. These only take me five minutes to write whenever an idea pops into my head or when a story is taking forever to write.<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: Feeling Loved**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Brook, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

The night was beautiful. The sky was cloudless and it was filled with stars and the ocean beneath them reflected them back. The only sound was of the waves hitting the ship and Brook sipping his tea.

It was his turn for night watch and he couldn't help but explore around the ship. It's not like a skeleton can actually go to sleep, he's dead after all. He laughed to himself. The night was so relaxing and mellow. It reminded him of the times he was alone for fifty years on his pirate ship. How lonely and miserable he was.

He would try to do some of his own tricks from back then now, but he had to remember he was a part of a crew now. Actual living people were on this ship and he wasn't alone anymore. He had to make sure his steps didn't make too much noise. He had to sip his tea more carefully so it wouldn't disturb those sleeping.

As he walked passed the figurehead, he noticed two pairs of feet laid out. He quietly tiptoed up the stairs and popped his head out. The captain and navigator were asleep in each others' arms. Such beauty.

Next, he heard a few murmurs coming from the crow's nest just when he was about to go in. He climbed to the side and peeked in the window. The swordsman and archeologist was having their own conversation filled with laughter. The night was filled with love and for the first time, he knew how they felt.

After the two years, he finally knew the feeling of being loved again. From his crew and his fans. He promised himself he will do anything in his power to give them as much love as they've given him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be posted on Brook's birthday, but I didn't want to wait till then. So..<strong>

**Happy early birthday, Brook.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Title: Thistles**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Zoro whistled as he walked up the stairs. After a long dar of training, he needed a cold shower. He passed by Robin's flower bed when something caught his eye. He stopped walking and walked back to the flowers. He tilted his head to the side. There were many flowers, different various flowers Robin told him about that were in her flower bed.

In her flower bed were Cosmos, Thistles, Sunflowers, Daisies, Delphiniums, Tulips, Casablanca, Anemone, and Roses. Although, the flower bed was filled with mostly thistles. Zoro pursed his lips as he tried to remember what Robin told him. He remembered her saying that the type of flowers each represented everyone in the crew. What was he again?

"Do you like what I did with the flower bed?" said Robin. She climbed up the stairs to meet him when she saw him eyeing the flowers.

"You said the flowers represents everyone. So, what am I?"

"Well.. its filled with thistles..."

"Am I... the tulips?"

"Close enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Got this from the SBS. The Casablanca flowers (Robin's flower) are actually very beautiful, I never knew.<strong>

**Luffy - Cosmos **

**Zoro - Thistles **

**Nami - Sunflowers**

**Usopp - Daisies **

**Sanji - Delphinium **

**Chopper - Tulips**

**Robin - Casablanca **

**Franky - Anemone **

**Brook - Rose**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title: Strawberry Eating Contest**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Chopper, Starwhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami sweat dropped as she watched her two crew mates battle it out in a strawberry eating contest. Zoro drank his booze like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Robin couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two go.

"Yo go-in dowwwww!" Luffy yelled as he stuffed more in his mouth. Thanks to his devil fruit, his cheeks stretched out larger than usual. Chopper continued to stuff his face. He wasn't giving up.

"I'm naut gifin up!" Chopper responded. Luffy laughed as he tried to push him away. Chopper tried to kick him back with the same smirk on his face.

"I've got more!" said Sanji as he set a basket filled with strawberries in front of them. He hated how they were stuffing their face with no sign of manners, but he loved the enthusiasm they both had. Nami sighed, but she couldn't help but smile.

Luffy had that way of connecting to people with competition. It was how he connected with a giant whale after all. And from what it looks like, they seemed to be getting closer. Luffy just had that affect on people.

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by episode 513 from one of Chopper's flashbacks. They looked so cute! Especially when it showed Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper sleeping on top of a tree. xP<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Title: I Hear Everything**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Chopper, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Chopper watched as he the clouds floated in the sky. The sky was a deep blue and so was the ocean. The grass was as green as ever. It soothed him. It told him that everything was going to be perfect and slow today. Nobody was hurt or injured and it made him feel at ease. The weather was normal and according to Nami, there was no sign of a storm coming anytime soon.

He leaned himself on the mast and took a deep breath of the warm air. Even though he's lived in the cold all his life, he was starting to get use to the warm weather everyday. It made him feel like an adventurer, experimenting and experiencing new stuff.

He heard a sudden yawn coming to his left. He saw Zoro taking his place by the railing and setting his swords down neatly next to him. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the railing. It was time for his usual after-lunch-nap. Chopper could hear the water running from the bathroom above the library. Nami was taking a bath.

He heard a small explosion coming from underneath him. He could even hear a few screams coming two of his crew mates. Usopp and Franky were experimenting on weapons again. He could hear a faint guitar sound coming from the men's quarters. He could hear the sound of water being poured from a watering can. He could hear the sound of water being heated in the kitchen.

He could also hear the sound of his captain's snores coming from the figurehead. He could hear it all. It was how he was able to understand his crew. Every one of them is different, but in a way, they were all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Those flashbacks in the anime is starting to bore. Thank god they've decided to flow with one chapter each episode, but next episode is a toriko special again ¬.¬<strong>

**Since when the heck did they meet toriko after the time skip? In the New World? Toriko in the New World? lol jk**


	52. Chapter 52

**Title: Never Give Up!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Chopper**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

"Yosh! I'm going to win this!" yelled Luffy as he prepared his fishing rod.

"You're challenging the master here," Usopp smirked as he prepared his own fishing rod. The day has been going with competitions lately. Now, they're having a challenge to see who could catch the most fishes by the end of the day.

"I'm not going to lose!"

Nami rested her chin on her hands as she watched the two idiots bicker at each other as they waited. For as long she's known them, she will never understand what's going through their minds.

"Why do guys have the tendency to bond by competing?" asked Nami.

"Maybe its a way to show their strength," Robin replied.

"Psh, I'd rather show a brain than muscle. Besides, I have a feeling we won't be seeing a fishes today."

"What makes you say that?"

-x-

"I'm not giving up!" yelled Luffy as he tried to sit up straight.

"Neither will I!" said Usopp. Chopper walked out from the men's quarters while rubbing his eye.

"Come on guys. It's two in the morning. Go to sleep already."

"I'm not giving up!" Luffy yelled one last time before collapsing on the deck.

"Wimp...,"said Usopp as he followed his lead.


	53. Chapter 53

**Title: Volleyball, Strawhat Style**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Tension heated up as both sides stared down at one another. The game was a tie and not either of them was giving up. Luffy cracked his knuckles as he smirked. He knew they were going to win this. He tossed the ball in the air and hit it towards the other side of the net with his palm.

Team Captain Usopp consisting of Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and Brook prepared themselves as the ball came fast onto their side. Zoro spun with all three swords sending a large tornado-like technique to hit the ball high up in the air. Chopper transformed into his heavy point and punched the ball over to his teammate. Brook laughed as he spiked the ball to the other side. Thanks to his tall height, he didn't need to jump as high as the others would. Although, his spikes were very powerful even if he's all bone.

Sanji was quick to react. He reached out and kicked the ball high up. Nami, being the only normal human being in the whole game, hit the ball high up like any normal volleyball player would. Franky joined his hands together and suddenly, his arms grew.

"**Coup de Vent!**"

When the ball reached Franky's aim, the pressure sent the ball through the net and hitting the sand just before it touched the back line. Robin, sitting in the shade and acting as the score keeper, blew her whistle and claimed victory for Team Super Meaty Mellorine Beli.

"We won!" Nami exclaimed. She jumped in the air and met with Luffy's high-five. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke as he acted as if winning wasn't that big of a deal when it comes to volleyball. But deep down, it did.

"I guess this settles who's stronger, marimo."

"THIS SETTLES NOTHING!" yelled Zoro in irritation.

"We want a rematch!" yelled Usopp!

"Yea! Rematch!" Chopper backed him up.

"Rematch!" yelled Luffy.

"Why? We already won," said Sanji.

"Oh.. did we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi.. okay, bye.<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Title: Don't Disappear on Me**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Far Into the Future**

Luffy bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold back his tears. He never pictured this moment happening at all, but then today came. He held onto his beloved's hand tightly as the tears streamed down his face. Nami looked up slightly and met the eyes on her lover. She smiled slightly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"D.. Don't go," Luffy managed to say. Nami rubbed his cheek.

"I wish to stay, but I don't have a choice."

"B-But you're our navigator! We can't go anywhere without you! A.. And who's Haru and Misuki going to go to when he needs his mother-"

"You'll be there for them. I'm not worried about them because you'll be with them. And we've already travelled around the whole world. You don't need me to tell you where we need to go."

"B.. But-"

"I love you, Luffy, but everyone has their time where they have to go."

"Just.. Just promise me one thing." Nami tried her best to keep her eyes open, but her strength was leaving her. Luffy leaned his head down to where their foreheads met. Nami smiled as she closed her eyes. She loved it when he would touch her like this. It pained her that she wouldn't be able to feel his touch any longer.

"Please, don't disappear on me."

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to this song the same time I was writing this: <strong>

**Ichiban no Takaramono by Girls Dead Monster**

**It was from the anime Angel Beats! and I thought it was beautiful. And I kinda got the inspiration for this chapter from the story. The story was sad but it had a really good meaning to where you can feel their emotions and cry. I would recommend it.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Title: Snow Building Contest**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Finally! Snow!" yelled Luffy as he ran around the deck. Chopper followed him and made snow angels on the ground. Nami held her hand out as a snowflake hit her palm.

"I didn't feel any snow coming in."

"Must be the New World's sudden weather change. You have to be on alert in case something serious were to happen, Nami," said Robin.

"H.. Hai," Nami responded, surprised.

"Watch out, guys! I'm gonna make the greatest snowman you will ever see!" exclaimed Chopper as he got to work.

"NOO! I'm gonna make the bestest!" Luffy fired back as he went to the other side of the deck and got to work on his. As more and more snow poured down, it gave the two the chance to make the largest snowman rather than the greatest. The ship tilted onto one side as Luffy started throwing snow from Chopper's side over to his snowman or rather.. his blob.

Nami screamed as she held onto the railing. The side of the ship looked as if it was ready to touch the ocean making them turn upside down. Usopp screamed as he slipped and slid down the deck.

"HELP ME!" he cried out. Not realizing what's happening to the ship, Chopper ran to Luffy's side and mimicked what he just did. The ship turned to the other side, making Usopp slide down to the opposite side. Zoro acted as if this was all normal and just drank his booze. Sanji had the largest heart on his eye as Robin clung onto him tightly.

"Oi! Usopp-san, that's dangerous!" yelled Brook, but it was too late. Usopp fell overboard before the ship could balance itself again.

"Usopp!" yelled Nami. Usopp resurfaced, although he was turned to ice. Luffy noticed and quickly acted.

"Usopp!" yelled Luffy who both jumped into the water to save his friend.

"BAKA!" yelled Nami in fury.

"UUSSOOPP!" Chopper followed Luffy into the water after realizing what just happened.

"YOU TOO!"

-x-x-

Zoro grunted as he shoveled more snow and threw them into the ocean. He sighed and leaned on the railing.

"Why do we have to do all the work?" he complained. "We weren't the ones who made all this mess."

"Because Nami-san's so beautiful when she's angry!"

"Y-Y-Yea, and sc-scary," said Usopp as he shivered from the cold.

"Hai~," agreed Luffy and Chopper. Although, since both had such large amounts of bumps on their heads, it was hard to tell if it even was them.


	56. Chapter 56

**Title: Strawhat Game Show!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Hello, and welcome to the first ever Strawhat Game Show!" Franky yelled in his robot voice. Usopp and Chopper cheered and whistled. Although they weren't taking part in the game, they loved the atmosphere, the bright lights, and the pretty colors coming from the stage Franky built. Robin smiled at the moment.

"Now! Let me introduce to you our contestants! Up first! He's brutal, he's mean, he's a swordsman prodigy and ladies.. he's taken, Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro grunted and folded his arms behind his podemium.

"He's a casanova, he's a good cook but he can't a single girl to to go out with him, so ladies.. be aware, Sanji!"

"Don't go talkin shit about me!" Sanji yelled from behind his podium. Franky ignored him and continued on.

"She's got a pretty face but only has her eyes on money. She's tough and sadly.. she's taken, NAMI!"

Nami sweatdropped as Franky announced whether they were single or not.

"And finally! He's our captain! The strongest of the strong, the toughest of the tough, the hungriest of the hungry! But ladies.. he's taken. MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

"AAARRRGGHH!" yelled Luffy as he flexed his muscles. Brook, Usopp and Chopper cheered louder. Nami sighed.

"First question! Everyone prepare."

Each of the contestants placed a hand over the buzzer. Luffy glared down at the buzzer as if it was his greatest enemy. Sanji and Zoro glared at each other to see who would answer the first question first.

"What... is the kitchen filled with?"

"FOOD!" yelled Luffy after hitting the buzzer first. Nami sweatdropped. Not only was the answer ridiculously stupid, but Sanji didn't manage to get the answer. Zoro chuckled while Sanji growled at him.

"What is 'niku' in english?"

"MEAT!"

"What is this silhouette?" asked Franky as he flipped a board to reveal a black painted picture.

"MEAT!"

The other three contestants stared at their captain with utter defeat. Moreover, what is with all these stupid questions? After several more rounds, the winner was finally decided.

"And the winner is, LUFFY!" yelled Franky. Luffy pumped his fists in the air.

"YOOOSH!" yelled Luffy as once again, he flexed his muscles to show his strength.

"Wait!" yelled Nami. "What kind of brain game was that? It was all about meat!"

"Who came up with these?" asked Zoro as he scanned through the question cards. Franky pointed to the winner and raised his hands up in defense.

"It was ALLLL him."

"Idiot trying to make us look stupid?" said Sanji as he cracked his knuckles.

"We'll see how smart he is after we're done with him," Zoro backed him up.


	57. Chapter 57

**Title: Welcome Home**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Sanji&Vivi**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Very Far into the Future**

Vivi looked out of the window as the heat radiated throughout the whole town. It had been years since her and her friends saved her home from a dark organization. It was her most precious memory she will never forget. Although she hardly saw them afterwards, she still sees them as her family.

She leaned back in her seat and fixed her dress. Her husband is coming home today for her sixty-seventh birthday. While she ran her country with their children, he traveled back and forth from All Blue to Alabasta while visiting his old crew members along the way. Sure he was the king of Alabasta, but he acted more like a prince than anything else, making her the responsible one in their relationship.

Lately, he's been traveling around with some of the crew members. He's been gone for a long time, but she received a letter a few days before saying he'd be home today. She couldn't help but think about how much his appearance might've changed.

The few golden locks he had might've turned gray. A few battle scars might make an appearance on his face from all the fights he gets into with the green-haired swordsman. The suits he wears everyday is one thing that will never change, of course. Although, she was hoping he'd get rid of his smoking habit.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the door open from behind her. She turned around and smiled. Using the little strength she had, she pulled herself up, letting her long dress flow against her body. Sanji couldn't help but smile at her beauty. She herself lightened up the room. He couldn't take it anymore.

He ran across the room and hugged his beloved. Vivi smiled as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Okaeri," she murmured.

"Tadaima."

* * *

><p><strong>Okaeri - Welcome home<strong>

**Tadaima - I'm home/I'm back**

**I would've done it english but it sounded so much better in japanese.**

**First Sanji&Vivi fic. Sorry it took so long. xP**

**And so the countdown to the final chapter begins. The rest will all be couples leading up to the final chapter, ch. 60.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Title: Last Moments**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Very Far into the Future**

Robin held onto her beloved's hands tightly. Together they laid on their bed, on board the Sunny. She smiled to herself when she saw him take a deep breath. He opened his one good eye and stared back at her. His expression softened and he wiped away a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry," he murmured.

"I'm just thinking back to when we first met. You hated me with a passion." Zoro chuckled.

"I wouldn't technically say it was a passion. I didn't trust you because you appeared without an explanation, but after that incident in Enies Lobby, I came to understand you more."

"And since then, you wouldn't leave my side."

"I was scared you might disappear again. But either way, I would've brought you back."

Robin moved closer so their foreheads were touching. She will miss moments like this. The feel of his warmth on her skin radiated through her body. His scent overpowered hers. He caressed her cheek with his free hand. More tears escaped her eyes.

"Robin..."

"Zoro, I'm glad I got to spend my last seconds with you."

It surprised Zoro that she had a smile on her face. It made a smile appear on his face as well. She was strong, one of the many things he loved about her. He reached up and planted a kiss on her forehead. She left a trail of kisses going down her face until he finally met her lips.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too."

After many years of being together, it has finally come to an end. Even though her past was filled with nothing but horrible memories, the time she's spent with him was nothing but memories she will cherish. If she had to chose her last moment in life, it would be like this. One last second with the one person she has and will ever love right next to her was all she wished for.

* * *

><p><strong>Stole this idea from The Notebook, and there was this one moment in the Titanic where this old couple laid together in bed while the ship sank. *sniffles* so sad...<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Title: Change and Future**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami played with Luffy's hand while he watched. It was only them on the ship for the day while the others went shopping on the island they were docked in. Nami found it odd for Luffy to stay behind, but he wanted to stay with her, and nothing would've made her happier. They laid together on her bed, enjoying each other's company rather than doing anything else.

"Ne, Luffy..."

"Hm?"

"I was wondering... how do you think our future will turn out?"

"Huuh?"

"I know it's a little early to be talking about it, but-"

"What are you talking about? My future will be with you of course." Nami smiled.

"Right. But what if-"

"No 'buts' or 'what ifs', I've already decided. No matter what happens, nothing can tear us apart."

"Alright, but promise me, you won't leave my side, or our side."

"'Our'? Nami, you're not-"

"I'm not pregnant. But when that time does come..." Luffy smiled and kissed her head.

"Of course I wouldn't. What kind of man do you take me for? Nothing about us will change."

"Hm.."

Nami closed her eyes and snuggled into him closer. Luffy ran a hand through her hair as something came to mind.

"Nami..."

"Hm..."

"There is something I want to change about you though." Nami looked up.

"What is it?"

"Your last name."


	60. Chapter 60

**Title: Our Final Goodbye**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Strawhats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Far into the future**

The wind blew through her hair as she watched the waves dance from atop a cliff. She loved days like this. Soothing and relaxing. Her long baby blue dress flowed in the wind and she could feel the warmth of the sun in her skin. The view was certainly beautiful. She will never forget this, for this is her last journey.

She looked down and saw the rest of the crew loading the ship with supplies. They were going home. Their journey had officially ended when they reached this island. The island that held the greatest treasure. It wasn't what she expected, but she had to admit, she was expecting something to come up when they reached the island.

A long and horrific war took place here. Their crew had endured and suffered through much pain and in the end, they came out victorious. But Nami never felt the true glory her captain felt.

Nami felt tense when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Sanji.

"It's time to go."

Nami nodded. Sanji walked away and before he could leave, he looked back and couldn't help but feel sympathy. Not only did she suffer during and after the war, but they all did.

Nami followed the cook down the hill. With every step she took, she couldn't help but reminisce on their journey and all the adventures they went through. It was a head aching journey, but she had to admit, she had the time of her life. Her life had officially began when she met him. When he crash landed out of no where, she will never forget that day.

"Cheer up, Nami! He's watching over us. This isn't the end," Usopp yelled from aboard the ship. Nami smiled and looked up. She nodded and wiped away a tear.

The war had taken a turn of events for the crew. Not only did they win, but they lost a captain. But he was happy. For the last seconds of his life, he was the pirate king. He will go down in history just like the pirate king before him. Everyone knows his name now. He left his mark on every island they passed after all. He changed the world and opened everyone's eyes. Just like how he opened her eyes.

Nami looked back towards the island as they sailed away. Raftel was officially their island now. For it held their captain in its grounds. Sometime in the future they will come back here again.

She placed a hand on her stomach. Her own journey was beginning. A new generation will take over once they are gone. And she had a feeling this child will change the world like its father did.

* * *

><p><strong>I have many theories on how the last chapter or episode would end, but this was the one that stood out the most. The fact that the war on Marineford ended tragically, I have a feeling something really really REALLY bad will happen on the war on Raftel. Whether it would happen to Luffy, Shanks, Blackbeard, or anyone else (I do see Blackbeard dying though ¬.¬).<strong>

**I was supposed to update this yesterday, but I was a bit sad for this to end.**

**60 loooong chapters. This is my last chapter and you'll never know, I might start another oneshot series sometime in the future.**


End file.
